Shala
by jeanette9a
Summary: This is a previous story of mine that has been edited so it should fit the guidelines. This is a GB gender bender story. There will be mentions of grown up material, there for I rated it M for people from 16 . Vlad discovers a secret about Danny and things take a U-turn from the original DP plot. Here the characters will experience a bit about their dark sides.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Danny phantom. **_

**Chapter one:**

Danny's P.O.V:

It was a rather normal day here in Amity Park. The birds were flying, the sun was shining brightly. And people were screaming in fear of a ghost! Yep, pretty much a normal day. And at that point, I was in a battle with my archenemy Vlad Plasmius. Yep, the fruitloop.

Sam and Tuck was getting the Fenton thermos, so I was fighting Vlad alone at the moment.

We were fighting in the air like normal, shooting ecto-blasts, dodging and using ecto-shields. And the usual witty banter flew between us.

I heard Vlad say: "You will never defeat me Daniel."

"Yeah, yeah, fruitloop. I have defeated you more than once, can't you just try online dating and get a cat."

I saw his eyes fill up with anger and he stomped his feet at the air like an angry 5 year old, and said: "I will not get a cat and I'm not a friutloop!"

We continued our fight.

But suddenly we heard a shout: "Freeze spooks!"

Vlad and I turned our heads to see my dad, but instead we saw a blue light. And it sucked me and Vlad in, like a vacuum.

Sam's P.O.V:

Tucker and I were running to where Danny should be fighting Vlad. But suddenly something maked us stop dead in our tracks.

"Freeze spooks!"

It was Danny's dad, clad in all his orange glory. And he was holding a Fenton thermos. Either, Danny's bad luck was really bad today, or Jack was having one of his lucky moments.

Tuck and I stood there stunned. Jack actually managed to catch Danny and Vlad in the thermos.

Jack exclaimed loudly: "I, Jack Fenton, has caught the ghost kid and the Wisconsin ghost."

He waved the thermos in the air. I couldn't believe it.

"Tuck we have to get the thermos away from Danny's dad." I said panicked, while waving my arms in the air.

But before we could do anything, a bird dived down and grabbed the thermos.

Jack turned around and started to shoot his ecto-gun at the bird and screamed: "Give that back!" Then he ran after the bird.

Tucker suddenly said: "Sam I think that is the same bird who stole the fake PDA."

I did a facepalm." Tucker you got to be kidding me!"

"Come on, we need to get to Danny before his Dad finds him." And then we started running too.

Danny's P.O.V.

That's just great!

I was stuck in a thermos that would not stop shaking, and even worse there was absolutely no personal space!

We could hear faint noises from the outside but I still hate being so close to the fruitloop.

I mean, there's only three centimeters between our faces. Argh, if it was up to me, I would not set a foot in a miles radius of him. And now I'm only 3 centimeters from him!

Could this day get worse?

Suddenly the hard shaking subsided, but it felt like we got lifted up in the air.

Well I guess it just got worse after all.

I stared at Vlad, and said, with sarcasm dripping from every word: "This is just great!"

Vlad looked at me and said: "I hate this just as much as you do little badger."

"Stop calling me that!"

**That's it for this chapter!**

**And I say it once and forever I don't own Danny phantom or the other characters.**

And thanks to my awesome beta reader Shaddow the Spirit


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is important you guys!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 2**

Vlad's P.O.V.

After being shoved in to the thermos, by that oaf Jack, which happened only due to dumb luck on his side, I found myself and Daniel way to close for comfort. Though, he seemed to take to this worse than I did…

But he's a teenager after all… a thick headed one that too…

If he only would have joined me instead of fighting me, we would not have been in this cursed contraption.

He stared at me, and said sarcastic: "This is just great!"

I looked at him and said: "I hate this just as much as you do little badger."

Especially the part about jack catching us, I thought to myself as he screamed at me: "Stop calling me that!"

I couldn't help but sigh.

Suddenly we got thrown to the side and landed with a hard thud on each other.

I landed on something soft, wrapped in a little harsh material and spandex.

I think oh great the thermos must have landed on its side.

But then I begin to wonder. Where did I actually land on the teen?

A thought just struck me and I tried to get off him and by that, I accidently touched the soft thing again.

Not good, if my hand landed where I think it landed, the teen would never let me try to explain myself…

I looked fearfully at my hand, then I got confused…

My hand wasn't where I thought It was, but on his chest…

I looked at the teen he seemed to be angry, sad and fearful at the same time, and is he... blushing?

I heard him say: "V…Vla… Vlad, get your hand off of me!"

I quickly took my hand of his chest.

He quickly scrambled away from me panting, probably from the impact. But what confused me was that he seemed to go into his own mind clutching his chest with his hands.

Than it struck me, oh how could I been so blind.

I sighed and asked: "Danny, are you….?"

He looked at me with fearful and ashamed eyes.

Danny's P.O.V. (we are starting after the hard landing.)

Vlad landed on me, sending all the air from my lungs.

I thought: oh great the thermos must have landed on its side.

Vlad seemed to try to get of me, but then he accidently touches my chest again.

I was pretty sure I had a fearful look on my face at that point, what if he figures it out…

Oh please don't find out…

He looked at me and then seemed to be confused; I would've been laughing at his face, if I wasn't in this predicament.

I could feel a blush running over my cheeks, and I couldn't help but feeling angry. If he only knew what he did that pervert! But I hoped he didn't find out, I could not live with myself if he figured out.

If he only knew that the only difference between me and Dani was age and stability…

He didn't find out though, and hopefully he never will.

I started to murmur until it turned out to a full blown scream: "V…Vla… Vlad, get your hand off of me!"

He quickly took his hand of my chest.

I quickly tried to scramble away from him panting, probably from the impact and the fact about what he just did. I just wanted to be anywhere but here. I lifted my hand to protect my chest.

Then a look of understanding came over his face. Oh no not the dreaded question..!

I heard him ask: "Danny, are you….?"

I couldn't help but look at him fearfully.

But suddenly the thermos starts to role, and we were on a new trip.

Dash P.O.V.

The day had been crap, we lost the game. And I got blamed for it…

And I couldn't find my favorite punching bag anywhere.

I suddenly hear some people shout something about birds and thermoses.

But I didn't care… then a thermos suddenly whacked me in my head, oh just great.

I just looked at it then I looked up and saw Fenturd's Dad running after a bird screaming something about ghost snatching…

I then saw Fentonia's friends running after his dad, but not a sign of Fenturd himself.

The creepy Goth chick and the techno geek were running. The Goth freak screamed something to the nerd about getting a thermos.

I look down at the thermos and smirked. Maybe this day wasn't as bad as I thought.

I picked up the thermos and screamed: "hey freaks looking for this?"

They looked at me with horror; good this is going to be more fun.

I smiled slyly and hurled the thermos down the ridiculous long hill I had been climbing.

(You know the same hill that Sam and Tuck had to transport the visiting ghosthunters up at, in The Million dollar ghost. Yeah that ridiculously long hill).

I heard the Goth chick curse, but then she looks at the geek and said: "Tuck we need to get Danny out of that thermos!"

They ran past me, sending glares my way, which I ignored. But then what she said, got registered in my brain.

I know the Fentons were freaks, but how the hell did they get Fentony stuck in a thermos?

Oh all this thinking gave me a headache, they are probably just kidding or something.

**And here I'm ending it for today. If you want to have something behind the scenes , hey don't look at me that way, the fan girls are still lose and I'm in hiding right now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Vlad's P.O.V:**

We were rolling and bumping into each other. Now I could see why Danny always said no to be my son. Danny seemed to be keeping more than one secret; I wondered if his friends knew about this.

And why does Danny dress as a Boy anyway?

Luckily the thermos finally stopped rolling.

I looked at Danny, who seemed to be fighting back tears.

I wasn't sure if it were tears from pain, or from me finding out his secret. Maybe it was both.

We sat up. I looked at Danny and asked:

"Little badger, would you care to explain?"

**Danny's P.O.V: (just stopped rolling)**

The impact of Vlad's body was hard to take. But it was a lot worse that he found out.

I couldn't help but having to fight back tears, I wasn't supposed to cry, I was supposed to be stronger than that.

What would daddy think of me if I cried? The only reason he seems to pay me attention, is if I play his little boy. Just because Jazz was so damn smart, she always got all the attention.

But one day it changed…

Suddenly Vlad asked me: "Little badger, would you care to explain?"

I couldn't help but taking a shuddering breath, I had to tell him. I don't know how I should be able to go without telling anyone. And he already knew part of it. Not even Sam and Tuck knew. They had just written me off as clueless, but I know that I could never love Sam that way. But she didn't know that, and I had to pretend that I liked girls, just because of that time….

Vlad looked at me, expecting an answer. I'd better just get over with it…

I started shaking. I looked at him and couldn't help but letting a lonely tear fall.

"All I wanted was to be noticed. Jazz always got all the attention and dad and mom was always happy when she got all the good grades and stuff. I felt like I was left in the shadow of her success.

Not that I was bad at school or anything, it's just that she was always better than me.

I just wanted to be noticed. And one night I was walking to the bathroom, I couldn't help but overhear mom and dad saying that they wished that they got a little boy instead of a girl.

I felt heartbroken, but I knew what I could do. I went into the bathroom with a scissor, and cut off my ponytail. I scooped up my hair and put it in the trash. From that day on, I was a girl no more.

The next day I dressed in a blue T-shirt, with a space ship on it, and dark blue shorts.

I was lucky my parents hadn't painted my room yet, so I chose to let it remain blue.

Then I went to the attic and got lot of dad's old toys. I changed everything so it looked like a boy's room. I threw out all my dresses and girly clothes; I took away every doll and other kind of girly toys and packed them safely away in the attic.

My parents didn't even notice what was going on; they were to occupied paying attention to Jazz.

It took me two days to complete the transformation. And it took them one week to notice."

I sniffled and wiped away some tears that insisted on crawling down my cheek. Vlad simply remained silent and listened. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

I continued.

"But when I started insisting on them calling me Danny and not Daniela, they noticed the changes.

They seemed happy, and they finally began paying me some attention. I could be the boy they always wanted.

It wasn't a problem the first years, but now it's just so hard to hide it. And all the attention I get now is only negative, because of the ghosts. But bad attention is better than no attention, right? I'd rather have them yelling at me than ignoring me, like I'm not even there.

I was the ghost of the family. Cruel irony, isn't it?" I let out a humorless laugh.

"But now I don't know what to do. I wonder if Sam and Tucker still would like me if I told them...

I can't help but think that they would be angry at me for not telling. Sam would not even want to talk to me anymore, she has a crush on me, but I'm a girl and that's just weird.

I know it seems like I like girls, but it's only an act to fit in and to make sure that nobody finds out.

You have any idea how disturbing it is to act like you're in love with someone you don't even like?

And Tuck, would he forgive me? We have been in so many weird situations, so if he found out that I was a girl, he would probably never want to see me anymore.

And then I would only be alone…

I would be all alone in the world, with no friends at all.

I could hear that I was sobbing, but I couldn't help it.

"And the time you told me to renounce my father and be your son, I couldn't help but feel even sadder, 'cause you all wanted me to be something I'm not.

And seeing how you treated Danielle, I could not help but feel sorry for her, as she seemed doomed to the same fate as me.

Only wanted to be something we are not…"

**Vlad's P.O.V:**

I looked at Danny, feeling shocked. All this pain the poor child has been through, and still is enduring, makes my pain pail in compare. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Danny.

I couldn't help it. I pulled the crying and shaking teen close into me. She started to cry harder into my chest.

What Danny shared with me just now, changed it all. I ruffled her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.

I could see what I've done wrong, and I had to make it up to Danny and Danielle.

I just hoped they could forgive me for what I have done, especially Danielle…

**I know, sad isn't it, but as it's often is said: it has to get worse, before it can get better.**

**And in next chapter, it hopefully will get better.**

**I don't own Danny phantom or the other characters.**

**And thanks to my awesome beta reader Shaddow the Spirit**

**Thanks you really help me out this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Danny phantom. **

**Vulture 1.'s P.O.V.**

"I tell you guys this isn't the way to Florida."

My companion with the glasses answered me. "Hey look, isn't that the thermos thingy the ghost kid uses?"

My other companion turned his head and answered "I think so, do you think the boss want it?"

"Well we're in a lot of trouble if we let it lay there, and the boss would fry our hides if we don't get it out of the way."

"Isn't that the ghost child's friends over there?"

"Let's get the thermos before they can use it against us."

"Let's fly guys!"

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Tuck and I ran after the thermos, but suddenly it was snatched away by a green blur.

I looked up and saw three green vultures wearing fesses.

"Tucker look, its Vlad's vultures," I said, pointing at them.

One of them got the thermos.

Tucker fumbled with some stuff in his pocket and took out... the laser lipstick?

"I'm not even gonna ask, just fire!"

Tucker hit a vulture but it was the wrong one.

"What was that for?" The vulture shouted. "Come on, guys lets flee!"

The vultures fled faster than we thought possible, and we didn't manage to follow them.

"Didn't Danny say these guys were like 2000years old or so?"

"It was 2008 years, but they are fast…."

**Vlad's P.O.V.**

Danny had just stopped crying. I looked down at the teen that has gone through a much worse fate than me.

She was sound asleep. I carefully picked her up in my arms and let her head rest against my chest. I looked down at her peacefully sleeping face, and couldn't help but think that this poor girl had gone through so much and still was going though. Had it been me, I would have lost my sanity a long time ago.

This mere child were more than anyone could have wished for, she risked her life for this retched town, she acted for her parent's and only got two friends that might stab her in the back if they knew. It's nearly unbelievable; she was no sort of an ordinary child. This being in my arms could be no less than an angel with broken wings.

This child would no longer be someone's marionette, and I was going to make sure of that, even if I would have to give up killing Jack. And Maddie... I couldn't believe she would do something like this to a child; I could not love a woman like that.

But I wondered what about Jasmine? Was she with the little badger…?

I'd find out soon enough….

But I didn't think the nickname 'little badger' fit anymore.

But it wasn't like I would call her Daniela in front of those she didn't want to tell….

And it's not a nickname….

Hikari as the Japanese word for light, not really fitting….

Dani is taken and Danny is a little boyish….

There is no way I was going to call her Dan, that's for sure!

Yurei like the Japanese word for ghost, no that would just be stupid….

I didn't know, well…. Wait Ell…. Ell that sounds nice….Then Ell it was.

But I had to find Danielle and take care of her too, but I didn't like the nickname Dani that well…

I wondered. Ell and … Annie … nah, I don't know.

Ell and Ellie no, still didn't seem right….

Ell and Ann, that sounds better. Then Ell and Ann it was.

I smiled to myself; I found two nick names that I actually think they would like.

**Vulture 2's P.O.V**

I looked at my comrades, who were having a heated discussion with each other.

"I say we just let it stand here!"

"We should find the boss and tell him."

"The boss will be back soon enough, and I don't want my butt fried if we have brought an annoying ghost to him in the thermos!"

"Then let's open it, and see what's inside then!"

"Are you crazy, if it wreaks havoc on the boss' lab, we will be dead all over again!"

I sighed and took the thermos and said: "It might be an ally of the boss and most ghosts fear him, so I think we should be safe…."

I took off the cap and the blue light let out 2 shapes, one in the arms of the other.

It was the boss carrying Phantom.

The others steered at me, just realizing that we just got away from a seriously bad beating.

Then the boss said: "You three might go; I have some business to attend to."

The others and I fled as fast as we could from the boss' mansion. None of us wanted to see what he was going to do to Phantom, but I was sure it was something really bad.

**Vlad's P.O.V.**

Suddenly the blue light of the thermos spat me and Ell out of the thermos. I held little Ell tight in my arms, so she didn't fall to the floor when we got out. I saw three of my servants, good. And it seems like we are in my lab. Good, because that meant no one else than them would know of this.

I look at them and said that they could go.

They fled as fast as they could from my property. They might've thought I would harm Ell, but they were solely mistaken, I would not dream of hurting little Ell, at least not anymore….

I walked up in my mansion and found a room for Little Ell. I put her in the room next to mine. It had cream white sheets and curtains. The walls were an egg white color and the furniture was a light color of wood.

I duplicated, and send my duplicate to take back the covers. After that, it took care of her shoes and gloves and placed the shoes at the end of the bed and laid the gloves at the bed side table.

I lay Ell down in the bed and pulled up the covers. She looked even more like an angel now, sleeping in that bed. I sighed. There was no way... I couldn't leave her side now. She just had an emotional breakdown.

I sighed again and send my duplicate to catch a cup of tea and a book, as I muttered to myself: "This is going to be a long day".

I had to go to the toilet after a while or so…. I went. After a while I heard someone singing

It was in a foreign language, I wonder if this was Japanese.

Could my little Ell speak Japanese, or did she only like to sing?

But it sounded so sad and the lyrics too.

I walked into her room as she sang.

She seemed a little startled but muttered a "Hi, Vlad."

Danny's P.O.V.

I looked up at Vlad. He smiled and sat down at the bed. Then he asked me: "You sang Japanese, right?"

I nodded, a little embarrassed that he knew what I was singing….

"Why do you sing Japanese Ell?"

I started to answer: "Because I don't want people to know what I'm singing, 'cause I use it to tell what I'm really feeling." He looked at me.

"Wait did you just Call me Ell? "I said a little confused.

Vlad shrugged and answered: "Your new nick name, I thought 'little badger' was a little weird to call a girl. But you say you sing Japanese because you want to mask your feelings?"

"Yes, it has helped me a lot these last years. No one that I know knew what I was singing and they figured it was nice and didn't really ask. And far as I know, none of my family or friends can speak Japanese, so I figured it was safe."

"Well then Ell, please don't be sad anymore then."

"Huh?"

"I know what you sang, as a business man I'm required to know a lot of languages."

"Oh Vlad, Could you please not tell anyone about me being a girl…?"

"I swear, I will not tell anyone Ell, but after what you have told me… well I don't think want to have anything to do with your parent's, anymore…

I can't believe they made you do this..." He put a hand to his head.

"What do you mean, Vlad?"

"What you told me Ell, it made me open my eyes for the first time in 20years. And I've seen all the bad stuff I have done…."

He pulled me in to a hug and started to sob. Okay I didn't see that one coming….

"Could you please forgive me Ell?" he sniffled out.

I looked him in the eyes and I saw that he was speaking the truth.

"I'll forgive you Vlad."

"Thanks, Ell you are truly an angel."

He called me an angel, because I gave him a second chance?

Vlad pulled away, smiled to me and said: "You will always have a place here to stay, if you want, and I'll be sure to get you anything you want. And yes I mean girl things too."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes anything you want Ell."

"Even if I say I want to wear Lolita dresses?"

"What types do you want?"

"Really, I want to try them all!" I said while hugging Vlad.

"And Ell, if you come to visit me this weekend, We can go look for Danielle."

"I will, Vlad" I said with a big grin on my face.

"You might want to go back to your friends, they are probably worrying over you Ell, but I'll see you Friday when we go looking for Ann."

I nodded and said: "I think she would like that nickname, bye Vlad."

I waved to him as I flew away, and he waved back at me.

"Bye Ell, have a safe trip home!"

_**A/N: Thanks for reading my story folks. ^,^**_

**And thanks to my awesome beta reader Shaddow the Spirit**

Thanks for using so much of your time to help me correct this, even though you had a lot on your plate. Thanks. And you guys better thank her too!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N I'll be back at the bottom just know that I don't hate lesbians (Yuri).they are people too you know. It's only for the sake of the story. **_

**I don't own Danny phantom.**

**Sam's P.O.V:**

I was pacing around in my bedroom. I was so worried for Danny, who knows what Vlad could do to him.

Tucker attempted to calm me. "Calm down Sam, we know that Danny can take care of himself."

"I know but…" I was cut off by a knocking at my window and a few seconds later Danny popped into my room. He landed on the floor, and transformed back.

"Danny!" we both screamed and leached on to him. "Danny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam," he answered.

"Are you sure Danny?" I said, as I noticed something white sliding down from under his shirt. I took it in my hand and gasped. My eyes narrowed in determination. I lifted it up to Danny's face and demanded an explanation. "What's this? I thought you said you weren't hurt!" His eyes widened almost comically and he stuttered out: "I'm not hurt Sam, I'm fine."

"Danny, don't lie to me!" Tucker only looked on in confusion. I dragged off his shirt to inspect the problem and he fought me the whole way. "Sam!"

"Don't Sam me!" I took the gores and dragged them off him and gasped and tucker fainted as Danny quickly grabbed his shirt again.

My eyes lightened with fire: "What did he do to you Danny?"

He looked away and muttered "Nothing." Tucker woke up again looking around confused.

"Please tell me that I just woke from a nightmare."

We both ignored him as I continued yelling at Danny for not telling what Vlad did. "Danny you're a girl, how could Vlad have done nothing?" He looked at me with a strange expression and uttered some words that I wouldn't believe. "Because I always been a girl."

Anger boiled up in me. He didn't tell us, wait SHE didn't tell us. I was so angry, how could SHE! Did SHE even know what I have been trying to do? That's just gross!

"Get out."

"But Sam let me explain..."

"I said get out, you liar!"

SHE flew out.

"I can't believe Danny was actually a GIRL." Tucker said.

**Tucker's P.O.V: **

Sam was yelling at Danny, I could see the emotion in her eyes when Danny left.

Sam had loved Danny when she thought she was a boy. Sam must be heartbroken, and I did all that stuff with a girl. I can't believe it.

Sam fell to her knees and cried. I walked over to her and hugged her. To be truthful Sam was the most beautiful girl in the world, but I always thought she and Danny would get together. Seemed like I was wrong.

I started to whisper in her ear. "It's going to be fine Sam, everything will be fine."

"Tucker, that's a load of #%%#&&. And you know it! I Loved her, Tucker I LOVED HER!"

I took the frantic Sam in my arms and kissed her. When we broke apart she just looked at me. "Tucker you…"

"Sam, I love you and always have."

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I fled as fast as I could from Sam's house. I can't believe it, my fears really happened. I didn't want to go home, not that the house could be called a home anyway. I sniffled as the tears kept coming.

I trusted them, and they just threw me out like I was dirt. Why?

"Why?" I screamed to the heavens. They were my only friends, now they all hated me for being a girl. But I knew one who didn't. I set my course for Vlad's mansion again. I let the tears fall into the air, dripping down in the now dark weather.

Lightning struck down from above and thunder roared through the sky as everything became wet. My hair started falling wet in my face and the rain mixing with my tears. Why is it that when something good happens to me, something bad always follows after?

**Vlad's P.O.V:**

I heard a knock at my door. Who could that be? I went to open the door and when I fully opened the door, two things happened. Something wet latched on to me and lightning struck and thunder roared even louder. I looked down in to my arms and found a soaked and crying El.

I guided the teen into my living room and sat her down in front of the fire. I quickly grabbed a blanket and rapt her into it.

"Hush little El, I'll take care of it." I said hugging her. She grabbed onto my suit and cried into my chest. 1 minute turned to 2, 2 minutes turned to 5, 5 minutes turned to 10 and she finally stopped her crying and dried her tears.

I finally asked her what I been wondering, and hoping that it wasn't not what I thought it was. "Will you tell me what happened, El?" She answered me. "Sam and Tucker found out… and….and." The breath hitched in her throat. "They threw me out." She grabbed on to me again once again cried.

My fears were confirmed, her friends abandoned her. After a while, she fell asleep in my arms and I put her on the couch. I needed to call her parents and tell them where she was, or she would get in trouble tomorrow. And she didn't need that.

**Maddie's P.O.V:**

The phone rang. "Jazz will you get it?"

"Mom, it's Vlad."

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk to Vlad after the Colorado incident, but he saved Danny under the ghost invasion. So I at least had to make an effort.

I picked up the phone and said hello.

"Hello Madeline".

Wait, he used my whole name, and with a weird tone. Not that his usual tone was any better, but this made me even more confused. But I answered him in my usual tone anyway, still wondering what he was up to.

"I'm just calling to inform you that your daughter just had a bad encounter with her now x-friends. She is currently asleep and I do not plan on waking her yet, so she will be staying here for the night."

I look confused over at Jazz. She looked back at me with a face of curiosity. I decided I had been quiet for long enough and started to say "Vlad, Jazz is just fine, in fact she is in the same room as me, and I don't get what you are talking about."

I didn't get what's up with that man. I heard a disapproving sound on the other end of the phone.

"Madeline, as you probably understand, I'm not talking about your oldest daughter but the younger one. "

"Vlad, what are you talking about?" I answered confused. More muffled talking on the other end of the phone that sounded like dessert names and pastry.

"Madeline" Vlad started in a tone usually used on misbehaving children.

"Please, you do not expect me to believe that you have forgotten your youngest child's gender, now."

To be honest, I hadn't thought of that in years, and how did he know anyway?

"Vlad I don't get what you are trying to pull at, Danny is…." I was abruptly cut off with an angry hiss from the other end of the phone. I could hear the man's ragged breathing on the other end, like a wild animal.

And then the screaming began. "Not your son, but your daughter. Daniela, remember! You don't know how much strain you have put on the poor girl, just because of your selfishness..."

Vlad kept on ranting. I was about to stop listening to him, when I heard Vlad say. "I'll sue you for both child abuse and neglect. And consider her now under my custody; I will not let you harm her ever again!"

Then the dial tone came, but I still stood there, frozen in shock.

**A/N. hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. And if you are confused about something you can ask.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Danny phantom.**

**Danny's P.O.V;**

I woke up in the same room I did last time I fell asleep at Vlad's. It was Friday today wasn't it, I thought to myself. I never really liked Thursdays, they're so hectic and what happened yesterday only proved it.

Well I wasn't going to school today, not like that's "unusual" for me anyway. I sighed and made my way over to another door in the wall. If I wasn't mistaken it was a bath room. Well last time I got a look on it, was when Vlad came out when I sang wired life, to be truthful I didn't pay so much attention to the room rather than who came out of it.

I opened the white door at looked in at the black and white bathroom. The sink, toilet, shower and shelves were black, the walls were white. And to my amusement the bathroom tiles were black and white. It looked like a chess board. "Fruit loop" I muttered softly under my breath as I let out a giggle.

I looked in the mirror. At the mirror was a sticker. I looked at it. It was a note from Vlad.

_~Dear Ell._

_I have filled the wardrobe with some clothes you might like. Also, anything you would need is put into the cupboards under and beside the sink. You might want to take a shower. After that, please come down to the dining room afterwards for a healthy breakfast. I'll be waiting for you Ell._

_~Sincerely Vlad._

I smiled at the note; I should be taking a shower. And to think of it, I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I didn't get to eat lunch because of Skulker, and I never got home to eat dinner because of what happened afterwards. I sighed and went on to happier things.

I used the toilet and went to wash my hands. I know, a weird habit before you go and take a shower, but that's just me. I picked up the soap and looked at it. It was shaped as a cheese.

I just looked at it for about 30 seconds, before I burst in to laughter. Where in the world did he get these things? What now, was the shampoo and conditioner going to be chess pieces!

I looked over and in to the shower, and guess what I found. The shampoo was a black king and the conditioner was a white queen. On them it said Kings&Queens.

I wondered if he did this on purpose.

I washed my hands with the cheese-soap and got into the shower.

**Lancer's P.O.V:**

It was half an hour before class started and my phone on the desk started to ring. It was probably someone calling in sick, I thought to myself, this is this was the secretary's job, but seeing as both she and the principal had the flu, I was stuck with it.

I lifted up the phone and said: "Good morning, what can I help you with?"

"Good Morning, I'm calling to say that Daniel Fenton will not be attending school today."

I couldn't stop myself from asking: "Mayor Masters?"

"Yes?"

But why would mayor Masters call in Daniel as sick, wait he couldn't do that, only the parents of Mr. Fenton was allowed to do that.

"I'm sorry Mr. Masters, but only Mr. Fenton's parents are allowed to call in a sick student. Or there has to be a reasonable reason why he should not come to school."

I could hear him sigh at the other side of the phone.

"Then please let me talk to the principal Mr..?"

"Lancer." I answered automatically. "I'm terribly sorry but the principal is sick and aren't available at the moment."

"Then, Mr. Lancer, please give the wise principal."

I smiled half-heartedly as I answered him. "That would be me, I'm the wise principal. The secretary is also sick with the flu, so I'm filling in."

I imagined him rubbing his temples at this point.

"Then, Mr. Lancer, you must not tell anyone of what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise, Mr. Masters."

"There exists no Daniel Fenton."

My eyes got wide in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"However the is one Daniela Fenton, who has required to go under as Daniel Fenton to have a less than decent life. Right now I have taken action to get young Miss Fenton away from her neglectful and abusive parents."

My head was a mess, Daniel is Daniela? And her parents... What a poor girl. I now understood why she seemed to have problems all the time.

"And also Mr. Lancer, Mr. Foley and Mrs. Manson are not happy about their discovery. So they might try to do something against Daniela, they cannot be trusted."

"Okay, Mr. Masters."

The phone line clicked…

I just sat there staring at the clock. Only five more minutes until class. How was I going to handle class after this?

**Danny's P.O.V;**

I stepped out of the shower. It was exactly what I needed. I took a white bath towel off one of the shelves. I wrapped myself in it, it was one of the biggest towels I have ever seen and it was warm and fuzzy. I dried myself off and when to brush my teeth. I looked in the draw next to the sink, and found a tooth brush. I laughed a little. It was one of those fan tooth brushes. I knew Paulina had one but this is just ridiculous. It was a black brush with a white DP on the back of the head and at the bottom of the front. Now I knew he is messing with me. Well maybe I could surprise him too.

I walked out in the room I was in earlier, and I saw another door on the opposite side of the bedroom, but not a closet. I walked over to the door and opened it. I expected to see the hallway, but to my surprise I found a walk-in closet. "Well that explains were the closet went."

I opened one of the drawers in the dresser. And my face went all red. Well I found the underwear drawer.

I took out a white set of underwear. I found the bra was my size. I had recently started out with 75B, but I was 14 for crying out loud! I mean, Paulina's couldn't have gotten that big without surgery! A 14 year old can't have ones that big!

I looked up at all the pretty Dresses and clothes in the walk-in closet. I had never ever thought I got to wear something like this again.

I browsed though a couple, and found one that was black and white, it had a chess board like pattern on. I thought that it would look good in my ghost form. I transformed and shed off the ugly jumpsuit. I pulled on a pair of black pair of long socks that went over my knees, and a pair of white Mary Jane ballet flats with a tiny bow on the front of them on my feet. I put on a black puffy under skirt and a short white pair of tights for battle purposes, and then the dress. I also found a pair of long white gloves with a black pattern on them. The pattern consisted of black roses. The gloves reached about my elbows.

I walked over to the vanity and looked in the mirror. I smiled. It looked nice, but I thought it needed something more. I brushed my hair down and it reached over my shoulders, and I placed a black and white hair band on. It was white with black lines running over it, and a pair of black silk roses on each side.

I then turned over to the make-up provided. I choose some black eyeshade, mascara and eyeliner. I put on some light pink rouge and lip gloss. I didn't want to overdo it.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I let out a soft giggle. They weren't going to recognize me as Danny Phantom. I didn't even think the ghosts would. Well now I needed to find myself some clothes for my human half. I went over to look at the dresses again. I looked through the dresses and a found a baby blue one with ribbons crossing over the sides and with some stars in different sizes running over the dress.

It reminded me of what I liked, I always loved the stars. Most people believed I liked them because of Astronomy, but I actually liked Astrology better. Most people can't tell the difference unless they are told.

I dressed up in a white pair of sock similar to the black ones in my Ghost form, and same for the shoes except they were black. I grabbed a white underskirt and put on the dress. But this dress had long sleeves so I skipped the gloves.

I put on a Blue hair band with white leases on. I put on some light white eyeshade and black mascara and eye liner, and the same rouge and lip-gloss.

Time to go down and see Vlad… I giggled to myself and went on my marry way.

**Vulture 3's P.O.V;**

"Told you, we went the wrong way!" I said shivering.

"Ah shut up, you were the one who asked me which way to go."

"I thought we were on our way to Florida, and I'm seeing penguins."

"Hey guys! I think I know where we are!"

We looked at our companion.

"I think we are in Antarctica."

We screamed "Like we didn't know that!"

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

I sat in the dining room reading a paper waiting for Ell. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in".

The door slowly opened and...

**A/N. Review please! Explanations under:**

**There was a room for her there last time, and it would only be reasonable that she woke up in that room and not on the couch. And Vlad would first call her parents then go place her in the room.**

**And do keep in mind that the story started an afternoon; something was bound to happen before that.**

**I know a store who sells soap that looks like chees and other things it look so funny. So I don't own it.**

**I don't know about the sick calling, is only allowed by the parents but, you would have a confirmation that either the parents or a child's guardian knows about it, wouldn't you? If you want to see Ell's dresses, I made them on DA (deviant art).**

**And you guys thought going to the bath room was boring! HAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Dash's P.O.V;**

I sat in the class room. Usually I was bored in class. But for some reason there was an unnerving tension.

Foley and Manson was acting weird, and seemed to be angry at everyone and everything. And when I saw Jazz this morning she seemed to be grumbling over something.

Mr. Lancer was acting weird too. He would sometimes trail off and just stare out in the air.

But Fenturd was nowhere to be seen, he is usually late, but he hadn't shown up.

Could he be the reason why the others are acting weird?

Ah, my head hurt. I should really stop thinking so much.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

The door slowly opened and there stood no one.

I heard a giggle next to me. I turned my head to the side so fast it was a miracle I didn't get whiplash. Ell stood there in her ghost form; she had on a black and white short sleeved Lolita dress.

She looked amazing, and if I hadn't known it was her I would have never thought it was.

"So what do you think Vlad?"

"Ell, you look absolutely wonderful."

She smiled at me and changed back to her human half.

"What about now?"

"It goes wonderful with your eyes, you look ecstatic. Is there a reason why you choose that one?"

"Well Vlad, you know as Danny I always liked Astronomy? Well in truth I always liked Astrology."

I chuckled. "So in other words you still like the stars."

"Yup!" she said with a big smile on her face.

I sighed, I knew I had to tell her.

She looked at me with those big blue eyes and said "What is it Vlad?"

"Ell, I called your parents last night. And I must say I'm sorry but I never thought they could be so... so..."

"Neglectful, uncaring?" I looked at her.

"Yes that. But the point is that I'm suing them because of it." I saw her eyes go wide.

"I do not want you to live in a place where you constantly can't be yourself and isn't cared for properly."

"But Vlad," she said.

I hugged her. "I don't want you to go through that any more, my Little Ell, I'll promise I'll take good care of you and Ann. We can move to Wisconsin and have a better life together. Is that okay?"

She seemed to ease up at that.

"Okay, Vlad." We just sat there and hugged each other for a while. "Ell, there is something more you need to know." She looked up at me with expecting eyes.

"I called your school to say you weren't coming, sadly only a parent or guardian is allowed to call in a sick day, unless the reason is crucial. I had to tell one Mr. Lancer about it. I can fix it if he can't be trusted."

She shook her head. "No Vlad, Lancer has been helping me with much homework in his detentions." She smiled faintly. "He's a good man, he might seem like he is favoring the popular crowd. but he is really a good teacher. He kind of have to, so the students don't hate him."

I smiled down at her. At least I knew she trusted that teacher.

**Vulture 1's P.O.V;**

"Okay I got that we got to fly another way but what is it about this place."

"Hey look over there a kangaroo!"

"We're in Australia aren't we?"

"Okay smarty pants, I told you it was the wrong way!"

"But I don't wear pants?"

"Sigh..."

**Jazz's P.O.V; **

I drove to school thinking about Danny. It's a pity really, I mean she was the best psychological study I had. She was supposed to be the ticket to my success. Oh that baby, Spectra was right about that. That week was the best, too bad Danny sent my tutor home so fast. I mean she could not even see that we planned all that out. Me getting zapped? What ridiculousness, oh my there is a scary ghost counselor after me! Who did she think recommended her for that job in the first place? Well I have to keep up the act up, so she might come back so I can finish my thesis. And crush her spirit once and for all.

Well at least I can keep an eye out on Sam and Tucker. They will be a pleasure to analyze. I know I'm going to get famous one day because I am the best and a hell of an actor. Spectra were right; I am the best student she ever had.

**Danny's P.O.V;**

I sat down at the Breakfast table with Vlad. "What do you want for breakfast Ell? Do you want some scrambled eggs and toast?" he asked.

"I'd rather have cereal, I don't really like toast."

He smiled. "What cereal would you like Ell?" he took a sip of coffee.

I blushed "My favorite cereal is Fruit loops."

He nearly spat coffee out over everything as his eyes went wide. He swallowed harshly and coughed a little.

He looked at me and said "Your favorite cereal is…?"

I felt my blush deepen. "Fruit loops."

He just looked at me, then started to chuckle. "Ell, you are truly a wonder."

**Skulker's P.O.V;**

I was out hunting for an interesting pray in the zone, when I saw a patch of white and black fly across the sky. Was that the ghost boy? I activated my jet packs and flew after. We flew through the green landscapes with purple splotched everywhere.

The blur landed and seem to pant heavily. It was a girl similar to Phantom. I remembered Plasmius saying that he wanted her captured a while back. I fired my gun at her and she barely got out of the way with a yelp.

"Now little ghost girl, it's time to be captured." She fired a week ecto-blast at me, but missed, she tried to fly away, but I noticed a puddle of ectoplasm on the ground. Could she be unstable?

I send out one of my nets and it captured and shocked the girl. To my surprise she fainted and changed into a human. Well now I knew why Plasmius wanted her.

I took with me the girl, and flew off to Plasmius' portal, now he had to give me something special to trade for the third halfa.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

We sat peacefully and ate our breakfast. Ell and I had funny enough Fruit loops. Suddenly Ell stiffened and a blue wisp came out of her mouth. That would be her ghost sense.

"Ell there is probably a ghost in the lab who wants to see me."

"Can I come with you?" she said.

I smiled "Sure my little Ell."

I stretched out my hand to her, and she grabbed hold of it, and then we teleported into the lab.

My eyes shot open when a surprising sight met my eyes. I heard a gasp come from next to me.

"Dani!" Skulker looked over at me in confusion. "Skulker let her go or you'll regret it." I said in a bitter tone.

Skulker looked at Ell a little confused, but then grinned and said: "I never knew you took a liking to little girls Plasmius. You know the deal. You have to give me something interesting, this is after all the third halfa. And if I can't have the ghost boy's pelt, I might have hers instead."

I looked at him and said: "Now you've done it... Take it easy Ell..." I only got to say the last part, before Ell transformed and screamed at Skulker as she flew against him in a flying kick.

All he got to say, before he is sent hurling into the wall was: "Whelp?"

Skulker was now sent flying back and forth in the room while being continually hit by blasts, punches and kicks.

I took my chance and ran over to Ann, there was no way I'm going to deal with the most dangerous thing on earth, a woman's anger. I took her pulse, and she seemed to be asleep but otherwise fine except from some minor burns and scraps on her body, but we would soon fix that.

I looked over at the fight, finding Skulker's true form in the hands of Ell.

"Skulker, you will never bug me or Dani ever again, do you get that straight?" she said.

"Phantom, you?" he asked in his squeaky tone.

"So what if I'm a girl, I have always been, you annoying blob. You will never hurt Dani ever again, do you hear me!" she wailed and Skulker was sent harshly into the portal that shut close.

She flew over to me and Ann. "Is she all right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but we need to stabilize her soon."

**A/N with all that going on, someone was bound to notice. And those birds are just hilarious. Seems like our Ell, wasn't the only one with a mask and a secret. Did your jaws fell open like what? Well remember things are never what they seem, especially psychologists.**

**Remember there are natural portals to the Ghost Zone. And Dani could have made her own lair there and the ectoplasm would keep her stable.**

**Don't you think he would have told Skulker, his Nr.1 man, about Danielle?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N do you think the vultures needs a map? And Dani is bound to still be a bit afraid of Vlad.**

**I don't own Danny phantom**

**Vulture 2's P.O.V;**

"Okay I got that we need to fly this way, but that still don't explain why I can see camels and pyramids."

"we're in Egypt you dolt."

"we have been here before right?"

"when are we ever going to Florida!"

**Dani's P.O.V;**

I woke up in a yellow room. (Imagine Ell's room only in light yellow instead of white). I looked over at my bed side, finding a girl, who looked so much like me, asleep on a chair holding my hand in hers.

"Danny?"

She woke up, hugged me and said: "oh Dani, I'm so glad to see you are all right. Skulker didn't do anything to you did he? If he did I made sure he will never lay a hand on you ever again. I'm so sorry you had to go through that!"

"Danny, you are..?" I asked. "Finally myself!" she answered my unasked question.

"Danny where are we?" I said holding on to Danny.

She smiled a little uneasily and answered me with something shocking. "Dani, we are at Vlad's."

"But Danny we got to…" I said franticly. She only held me tighter and stroked my hair.

"It is okay Dani; Vlad has had a change of heart. He is sorry for what he did. He wanted to be here when you awoke, but he was terrified he would scare you off."

I looked into Danny's face totally astonished.

"Dani, I'm not going back to my mom and dad. I'm going to live here with Vlad. And you can live here with me. We will be like sisters." She said with a smile.

I hugged her and cried my heart out. I was happy Danny would be there for me. I could hardly believe that father finally saw the truth. He has finally accepted me.

I looked in her eyes again, my misty eyes meeting an equally misty pair. She continued.

"Dani, Vlad has also made it so we can finally stabilize you."

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

I knocked on the door to Ann's new room. "Come in," someone said, most likely Ell.

I opened the door and saw Ann hugging Ell, while they both were smiling.

I suddenly felt a sudden uncomfortable feeling. It has been such a long time since I apologized to someone when I truly meant it. I gulped; it felt like I had a knot stuck in my stomach. I opened my mouth and tried to apologize.

"Um, I Dani... I... I... I'm... I feel so... so... bad... for what... I... did... I'm so... so... sorry... can... you... ever... forgive me..? I stuttered out nervously.

I looked over at her, seeing the unsure blue eyes stare at me. I waited for her answer; it felt like time dragged on forever. I took shallow breaths, I've felt like this once before, it was just as bad as the first time I met Maddie, but this was so much more different.

Because this was not embarrassment, it was regret for what I'd done. I just hoped she could forgive me for my foolish actions.

She looked at me and said: "I'll give you a chance since Ell believes in you."

I felt a sudden relief flood my veins. I rushed over and hugged them. I know that it might be out of my normal cold demeanor, but nothing could describe the relief I felt right now.

**Danny's P.O.V;**

Ann and I suddenly got a bear hug from Vlad. It was kind of surprising. But it probably had something to do with his new way of looking at life. The ice around his hart had finally melted and was searching for warmth to keep it happy.

Vlad lifted Ann up and hugged her even more.

"I'm so glad you forgive me Ann."

"Ann?"

"It's Vlad's new nick name for you."

Dani giggled. "What about you? You're not a badger anymore are you then?"

"Ha ha, very funny Ann, Vlad calls me Ell."

Vlad only looked on and smiled. It was a pretty bazaar family we got now, but a happy one seemly.

"Vlad, when did you say we could stabilize Ann?"

Vlad answered with a smile. "If I get back to work, we can do it tomorrow. You and Ann can have some fun and maybe pick out a new outfit for her if she would like to."

I smiled at him. "Sure Vlad, thanks. Common Ann, let's go find you a pretty dress."

I took Ann's hand in mine and led her to the closet.

I heard a "bye girls see you later," from Vlad.

I took Ann to the bathroom first. "Hey Ann, I bet you need a shower."

She nodded. The bathroom looked just like mine, but instead of white and black, it was two nuances of brown, and the chess pattern was opposite.

" Da…"

"Just call me Ell, ok?"

"Okay onee-san". She said with a smile.

I showed her how the bathroom worked and left her to shower.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

I decided to write the papers on Ell's case to get them finished first, then Ann's official paper too. Luckily I got them done in half an hour. I only needed to the make sure the machines didn't hurt Ell and Ann when they were going to use them. I didn't want anything to hurt my little girls.

And if anyone was trying to hurt them, I would personally make sure they had to pay dearly.

**Dani's P.O.V;**

I got out of the shower and used a towel to dry off. Onee-san seemed happy, and I was too. I wondered what kind of dress she wanted me to wear. I got out, and onee-san led me to a door. She opened it as she said: "Ann this is a Walk in closet, and I'm sure it has a lot of pretty dresses you would love to wear. You don't need to play a tomboy any longer."

I smiled and hugged her the best I could, while still keeping the towel on.

"Do you want to find an outfit for your human or ghostly half first Ann?"

"I want to do my ghost half first." I said with confidence. "But can I get a better look at yours so we can match?"

She smiled and giggled. "Sure Ann," She transformed into her ghostly form, as I put on some white underwear. "I like the Chess pattern on your dress, but I don't want to look exactly the same, yet I still want white and black."

She pulled out one with black stars on a white dress.

"Not quite there."

She pulled out a black dress with white rabbits on it.

"I still feel there is something missing."

Then she pulled out a dress where half of it was black, the other half white. It had to front pockets, each with a chess pattern, opposite of each other.

"Yes, that one!" I exclaimed happily as I changed into my ghost form and took off the old outfit to put on the new one. I looked around and a pair of white shoes. A black, but otherwise identical pair was lying next to, and I got an idea. Quickly I put on one of each pair, to mix things up a bit. Looking into a drawer I took two socks from two different pairs. Again, black and white, both having a pattern in the opposite color near the top. Off with the shoes, on with the socks, then the shoes again. Quickly I took a black glove with a long white sleeve that went up to my elbow. I couldn't find and identical white one, so I just put a white glove on the other hand.

"Ann you look really pretty, want me to fix your hair and makeup?" Ell asked me.

"Sure onee-san!"

We walked over to the vanity and Ell used the brush on my hair and pulled it up in two pigtails and made a bow on each. She put on some white eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. She also helped me with the pink rouge and lip-gloss. I giggled, I felt pampered and pretty, something I'd been wishing for so long now. I looked over in the mirror when Ell was done. "Is that me?"

"Yes it is you Ann, and now for your human form!" Ell said with a big smile.

I giggled and ran over to the dresses, pulling out something pink and black. It was a dress with poufy arms and vertical and diagonal stripes in pink running down the material of the black dress. "I see you like that one." Ell said as she handed me a pair of pink socks that matched it. I choose a pair of white shoes and a pink bow for my hair. "Ann I found a pair of pink gloves if you want them." Onee-san said and handed them to me. I put it all on and let her fix my hair again, but this time she made a ponytail on the right side of my head instead.

**Lancer's P.O.V;**

I officially got why Mr. Masters called me, what these two teens were trying to feed me, was on the borderlines of insanity. I looked upon the odd couple, but I'd never seen the two of them so serious before. But what they were saying couldn't be true, could it? There was no way Daniela Fenton could be the Ghost boy. I knew for a fact she was a girl, and that she wasn't dead.

"I'm sorry you two, but Mrs. Fenton said it herself, there is no possible way that is true. Mr. Masters has informed me that this might happen, and I'm disappointed at what you decided to do to your former friend. And all this just because you figured out her secret."

The shock in their eyes was obvious, but quickly replaced by anger. Miss. Manson was about to speak but I quickly cut her off.

"I will be calling your parents for this, and you will both have detention for this."

**Jazz's P.O.V;**

I was waiting outside Mr. Lancer's door listening to every word. I needed to contact Penny; she would love their misery right now. But I knew I had to put up an act for Mr. Lancer to make sure Danny came back home.

Sam and Tucker came stomping out of the office and Lancer called me in.

"Mr. Lancer you wanted to see me?" I said in my unsure and worried voice.

**A/N Onee-san is a term for big sister in Japan and I thought it would be cute if Dani Called Danny that. And she is a traveler; she was bound to pick up some stuff. And yes I wanted you to have sort of a cliff hanger.**

**Anyway why Danny is so chipper about dressing up? Well, if you have been waiting to be old enough to do something you must know the feeling you get when you finally get to do it right? Well that is sort of what Danny feels about dressing up. And people my story lives on reviews, I need the motivation to keep on writing or I'm just gonna do something else, like drawing on DA.**

_Note from betareader: Please do not blame Jeanette9a for the slow updates, for it is actually my fault. I'm very busy these days, and I'm sadly far behind work with this. My sincere apologizes, ShaddowTheSpirit_


	9. Chapter 9

**Lancer's P.O.V;**

Now I knew something was up. Jasmine seemed so upset that her sister left. Yet I wondered why she insisted on calling her Danny? I lay on the sofa and was thinking about it, it's incredible that this was upsetting me more than I thought it would. I rolled over.

And come to think of it, even though it had nothing to do with the case, Phantom seemed to be absent too. And Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had been hunting ghosts nonstop, but something was troubling them. And I still wondered if they had talked to Mr. Masters about their daughter.

I had a foreboding feeling about this.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

"Are you girls ready?" I asked them as they got ready for the transfusion of the midmorph-DNA. They were inside the pods I made just for this. They both nod a little hesitant, but I knew this would be for the best.

"Okay I will count to 3, then activate the machine, and when I reach zero you both have to transform."

They nod a little stronger and I started to count.

"3, 2, 1, 0" I pressed the activation button as the girls transformed. First they went ghost, then they went back human. It continued like that for a while. "Girls we are at 50%, keep on going." I said through the come link.

I could see a determined gleam in my girls' eyes as they continued on. I looked at the screen saying 60%, 70% 80%, 90%.

I gave them the 10% left sign and counted down on my fingers as the percent uploads.

91%, one finger goes down, then another, and another. Soon I had only a hand left and then two fingers and one finger and then 100%.

The pods opened, and two tired yet happy girls steps out. "How do you feel Ell, Ann?" I asked.

"I feel fine tired, but fine." Ell said.

"I feel better and I can't feel myself destabilizing anymore!" Ann continued.

And suddenly I felt two sets of arms wrap around me. Then I hear a; "thank you daddy!" From them both.

I let a true gentle smile play on my lips.

**Danny's P.O.V;**

Some hours after Daddy stabilized Ann, I got a phone call. I looked at the caller ID. It was Jazz.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Danny; why aren't you coming home Mom, Dad and I are so worried. Mom and Dad has been looking for you all over the place.

Danny I'm worried they will go ballistic on the next threat they see. And the Ghosts are overrunning the town. And Sam and Tucker won't talk to me."

I felt a bit overwhelmed as I answered. "Jazz I'm fine, I'm at Vlad's and…."

I was cut off by a "What? You're at Vlad's, what has he done to you Danny, do you need help?"

"Jazz, I'm fine, Vlad has helped me stabilize Ann."

"Who? And why would he do that?"

"Jazz calm down, you're acting hysterical. Ann, or former known as Dani or Danielle, is my clone."

"What, who cloned you!"

"Eh, Vlad did…" I trailed off.

"He did what? Danny you should get out of there now, come back, Please!"

"No, Jazz you don't understand. Vlad has had a change of heart and…"

I was cut off again.

"Danny can't you see that he is using you, now that that clone is stable, he has no need for you. He only wanted you as his mindless assistant and now that he has a mindless clone, he will kill you!"

I tried desperately to stop her, but she said it all in one breath.

"Jazz, he won't do that, he truly has changed, and Ann is not mindless. And he has promised to take better care of me than Maddie and Jack ever did!"

"Danny! Why did you call mom and dad Maddie and Jack?"

"Because I don't want to live with them anymore."

"But Danny, you can't mean that!"

"I do Jazz, can't you come over and see that he has changed? If you want to, you can come live with Ann, Vlad and I."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a little before she spoke again. "Okay, I'll come tomorrow. "

"Thanks Jazz!"

"No problem Danny, Bye"

"Bye Jazz!"

**Jazz's P.O.V;**

I sat in my room and tapped a pencil on my desk. Okay I did not see this coming. Who in the world was Ann? This might become a problem. She was an unknown factor, and that might work differently on Danny's mind.

Suddenly I heard a tapping at my window. I looked over and saw Penny. "Penny! I'm so glad you came!"

She phased through the window. "Hi Jazzy, how is my favorite student?"

"Oh Penny, you know that I have been working on Danny for a while now."

"Yeah isn't she here?"

"Unfortunately not, she has run off to Plasmius."

"And you can't convince her to come back?"

"No I can't, because there's another problem named Ann. Which is making Danny act different."

"What are you going to do about it sweetie?"

"I'm going to go over there tomorrow, but we need a plan." I said gesturing to the bed for her to sit down.

I walked over to her.

"So do you have any advice Penny?"

"Hm, well first I need to know everything you know about this Ann character."

"Well, she's supposed to be a clone of Danny."

"Well you can use that against her, can't you?"

"Maybe I can." I said laying my head on her shoulder.

"You should set them up against each other."

"That's a great idea Penny!"

**Dani's P.O.V;**

I saw Ell talking on the phone just as she said:" bye Jazz," and put down the phone.

I couldn't help but ask, "Who's Jazz?"

She looked at me a little surprised but answered. "That's my older sister, she'll come over and visit tomorrow. And I got to tell Vlad."

She smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"Hey" I said with an indignant cry.

She only giggled and said "I'll be back soon Ann, just need to tell Vlad, you know."

She ran down.

I wondered if Jazz was as nice as onee-san said she was.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

"Daddy I need to tell you something!" I heard, as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle.

"Hey Ell, what's up, and where is Ann?"

She giggled. "Ann is settling down in her room. And what I wanted to tell you is that Jazz is coming over tomorrow."

I felt a little startled at knowing that. "How come?"

"Well she just called and asked about me, and I said I was not going back there, so she said she would come over."

"Oh, I see." I smiled down at her.

"I'm going back; I promised Ann that I would be back soon."

"Well then, goodnight Ell, and say night to Ann for me too."

"I will Daddy." She said as she ran off.

When she turned a corner, my smile turned into a frown.

I knew for a fact that Jasmine was a great actress and planner. Especially from that time with the ecto-skeleton.

I couldn't help but wonder if she was playing against Ell or not.

Well if she tried anything funny again, on either Ell or Ann, I swear I was going to put up a restraining order on her. Well I thought enough had happen for today, I'd better head off to bed too, it was getting late.

**Vulture 3's P.O.V;**

We were flying in a Warm air, but we sure Wheren't in Florida, because a kid screamed "Papá hay son extrañas las aves verdes al aire libre!"

(Dad, there is freaky green birds outside!)

"I think we're in Spain or something."

"Why are we trying to get to Florida? It's nice here."

"You dolt, don't you remember!"

"No why?"

"You're going to drive me crazy!"

**A/N yeah Lancer is wondering what's going on. And you guys can't say you didn't see the Daddy comment coming. Oh God, danger is brewing on the horizon. And yes, Vlad is referring to Secret Weapons.**

**If the sentence came out wrong, I'm sorry, I haven't had Spanish for a while now and I'm getting a bit rusty.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own DP or anything else from the real world!**

**Dani's P.O.V;**

Vlad, Danny and I greeted a red haired girl at the door. She said hi and seemed nice, but she gave me the evil eye for some reason. I felt uneasy with her scrutinizing gaze; it was like she was trying to look into my soul.

Danny introduced her. "Ann this is Jazz, she is my big sister. Jazz this is Ann, our new little sis."

I shook her hand and said hi. She gripped my hand a little too tight, but I didn't say anything else.

"Hi" she said in a pleasant tone with an underline of venom that Onee-san didn't catch, but I think Daddy did, because he frowned.

Danny opened the door a little hesitant and Jazz just strolled in.

I whispered to onee-san. "Why does she act like that?"

She whispered back. "She is just trying to be an adult all the time; it's a part of her personality. But don't worry unless she starts to psychoanalyze you."

I gulped. I had a rather bad feeling about this.

**Jazz's P.O.V;**

The door opened, and there stood Vlad, Danny and the clone. I glared at her for taking my test subject away from me. Danny introduced us, but I didn't pay attention. I only said hi and shook her hand with a little more force to see the creature's reaction. She seemed to get nervous, good that meant I can get her to lose trust in Danny faster, and if they couldn't stand each other, Danny had to come home.

When the door was more open I walked in, in my brisk professional pace.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

We all went to greet Jasmine. She seemed to be glad to see Ell, but when she saw Ann her face went in to a well-trained mask. Ell introduced them and they greeted each other, but I noticed the venom hidden behind Jasmine's sweet tone. They shook hands and I noted that Ann started rubbing her hand afterwards.

I didn't like that so I frowned at her.

I led them all to the living room and went out to get some snacks for us all. When you can duplicate, there is no need for other people to take care of your house unless something big is happening.

I just hoped That Jasmine wouldn't harm my Ann anymore, and hopefully not take Ell from me.

**Dani's P.O.V;**

Onee-san excused herself to the bath room leaving me in the room with Jazz. I felt the tension in the room rise; it was so thick I could nearly taste it.

Then she spoke.

"So you are the _clone_." she sneered.

I didn't like the tone of her voice, nor the venom she put into the word clone.

"Yes," I stuttered out nervously.

"You know, you are no better off than Danny, your self-esteem seems to be even worse, but what more can you expect from a puddle of ectoplasm?"

I stared at her in silent shock as she ranted on.

"But you're really just a baby aren't you. You can't possibly be the age you really are. I can't believe Danny can see anything in you. You are even more pathetic then her. But if I'm not mistaken, you were supposed to be a boy right? So you really are a failure."

I felt the tears prick at my eyes. "Please stop!"

"What, is the little freak crying now? Are you going to go cry to mommy now, oh wait you don't have one, because you are a freak of nature!"

The tears felt down my cheeks now, and my breathing hitched.

Then suddenly the door opened.

**Vulture 1's P.O.V;**

"We have been flying forever. When Will this fence ever stop?" said one of my companions.

"It's the Great Wall of China, you dolt!" the other answered.

"Tell me again, Why I am traveling with you?"

"Because if we don't get there together…"

"Okay, I know it now," I cut him off with a sigh.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

I opened the door to find a crying Ann and a glaring Jasmine, but Ell was nowhere to be seen. I rushed over to Ann and scooped her into a hug.

"What did you do to her, _girl!" _I said with venom in my voice.

Jasmine only huffed "I told her the truth, nothing more, nothing less."

"You little _witch;_ if it wasn't for Ell I would obliterate you on the spot."

Then we heard the door open.

**Danny's P.O.V;**

"I really expected better of you Jazz." They looked at me in shock.

"What, you didn't think I know? And Jazz, I really hoped you would at least _try_ to be nice to Ann!"

My eyes narrowed. "You became best friends with Spectra didn't you? "

"But, but how?" she stammered.

"You didn't think I would connect the dots!" I gave her a look.

"Really, Penny, Penelope Spectra. I'm not as oblivious as the rest of Amity. I might be called the 'clueless one' but for a fact, I know the most."

"I know you have psychoanalyzed me for a long time too, but I didn't say anything because I figured I could at least help you with that, as a good little sister. " I threw my hands out. "But I won't tolerate you doing it to someone else. "

I stood there with my hands on my hips with an angry glare, my eyes burning green.

"Now get out before I throw you out!"

And she ran like a bat out of hell.

My posture slackened and I gave out a tired sigh, which seemed to jolt Vlad and Ann out of their stupor.

**Jazz's P.O.V;**

I ran for the hills when my freak of a little sister threatened me. She was seriously creepy when she was like that. With me only being a human, that wouldn't be pretty. But maybe Penny could help, yet I didn't know. But oh well, Danny is only the longest study I had. I wrung my hands. But I can find someone else to study for a while. Too bad Spike moved because of depression, he didn't complain at all.

**Dani's P.O.V;**

I looked up at onee-chan with big eyes.

I sniffled and she ran over and hugged me too.

"Ann I'm so sorry for bringing her here, I really hoped she would see reason and be nice. I'm so sorry!"

I sniffled again. "I'm fine onee-chan." I said, as I gave her a weak smile.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

After the shocking revelation, my arms slackened and I no longer held Ann so tight.

When my brain finally caught up with what was happening, Ell was hugging Ann.

I just hugged them and gave them my love; I knew this was hard for all of us.

Ell just renounced her sister, Ann got hurt by said sister and I had two sad girls, which made _me_ sad because they were sad.

Suddenly Ell spoke, "let us promise to never let our family to ruins, like the Fentons have done."

Ann nodded in to her shoulder and looked up with a little smile.

A smile also crawled upon my face and so it did on Ell's.

Ell suddenly got a glint in her eyes and said: "So the Masters family will be the best on earth!"

Ann giggled and said answered. "Onee-chan you sound like you think our lives are a cartoon!"

And we all laughed at that. The mood went up and we were finally a happy family once again.

"I just got one question." Ann said.

"What is it Ann?"

"Well I got to thinking, since I'm Danielle Masters and Onee-chan is going to change her name to Daniela Masters, do we get Plasmius instead of Phantom as last name now?

"Well what do you think Daddy?" Ell asked me.

"Well if you girls want to, you can do it, but do you want to change you first names to Ell and Ann in ghost form as well?"

"Well yes, I think that would be a good idea. And Skulker is the only one that knows, and if he say's anything I will introduce him to my heels!" Ell proclaimed.

Ann laughed. "HA-HA I can see you doing that!"

I laughed too. Now that would be funny to see.

We all laughed, and it seemed like the day went better after such a disaster.

**A/N I bet you didn't see that did you? With Danny knowing what was happening.**

**You know spike the guy she tried to "help" in mystery meat. And it's pretty obvious what happened for him to move. Okay who is the most, you know what, of Jazz and Sam?**

**I really want to know who you think is the worst.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ember's P.O.V:**

I stared down at my boyfriend skeptically. "Skulker, what in the name of the Observers, what kind of crazy and wicked dream did you have?!"

"It wasn't a dream." he whimpered out as he hugged his pillow closer.

I just shook my head at him. "You honestly want me to believe Phantom, the ghost boy, is really a girl, or cross-dressing, and attacked you because you hurt his clone? Are you sure you didn't just have another run in with Nocturne?" I said aspirated.

"I'm sure! Go to The Human World and see for yourself, if you don't believe me!"

"You know what, I will!" I said and flew off, leaving him to sulk by himself.

**Danny's P.O.V;**

We decided to take a trip to the mall. I know daddy got a lot of stuff for Ann and me, but we just wanted to shop a little. Ann wanted to see all the fun at the Amity-mall and I was more than thrilled to show her all the places I wanted to go in there!

I accidently bumped in to a girl who was walking past Ann and I.

"Gomen ne." I apologized.

"Who do you think you are, loser!" said the latino girl in a Spanish accent.

"Why is she acting like that onee-chan?"

"Well Ann, you can ask her if you want." I said. I really didn't like this girl anyway.

"Why did you call my onee-chan a loser miss?" I knew she was on the same page as me just by the tone in her voice.

"It's Paulina Sanchez to you." she snarled at Ann.

"Well I don't really see why you should be so important?" I said. I knew why she thought that, and now I could knock her down a little. Because of all the bad things she made the jocks do to me.

"What, you don't know? Ha! I'm the queen of Casper high!" she stated as if it was a real royal title.

I felt Ann squeeze my hand like she was holding back laughter, and she probably was.

I heard daddy catch up with us, finally time to cause some discord.

"Daddy!" Ann exclaimed and ran over to him. I smirked at the stunned Paulina.

"Oh, I suppose you didn't know." I said with a smirk.

"And name's Daniela Masters." I said and turned around as I flipped my hair. A smirk then crawled onto my face, this was priceless!

**Vulture 2's P.O.V;**

"We have been flying for hours, where in the world are we?"

"I don't know, and those houses that look like they have gigantic lollypops on top of them aren't helping!"

"I think I know where we are!"

"You do?" said my other comrade and I in sync.

"It has to be Russia!"

I really wanted to do... what did the younglings call it again..? Ah, a facepalm.

**Dash' P.O.V;**

I was walking in the mall in my disguise, the newest teddy bear in my teddy bear collection was out and I simply had to get it.

And after waiting in line, I finally got it. I was so absorbed by my new collection item, that I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's okay." A somewhat familiar voice said. I looked up at the face of the person I bumped in to.

"Fenton?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry but you must have me confused with someone else." the girl answered as she rose from the floor.

"Yeah I must have. I'm Dash Baxter by the way." But then I realize I just said who I were, when I was… oh crap!

"I'm Daniela Masters, nice to meet you." She said, not at all seeming to mind the toy I brought.

"You're not going to…?" I asked when I was cut off. "Ask about the teddy bear? I don't see the problem. It's for your girlfriend, little sister or a cousin I presume?"

I jumped right on that. "Yeah it's for my little sister." I nodded furiously.

"Well, have a good day Dash." she said and walked off.

**Danny's. P.O.V;**

"Onee-chan? Where have you been?"

"Oh Ann, I just met a boy named Dash Baxter. He was awfully shy and confused to talk to me, but I guess he must be like that every time he meets a new girl". I said seriously.

Ann and I looked at each other for three seconds, then we burst out in roaring laughter.

"I told you it would be fun going to this mall!" Ann said.

"I guess you're right Ann, and I do love to cause some discord."

"Onee-chan that's somewhere around the same as chaos, right?"

"Yeah something along those lines." I answered. "Hey Ann, where is Daddy by the way?"

"He's taking a coffee break, something about too much stuff to carry."

We just smirked at each other. "I wonder who we can have some fun with next time?" Ann said.

**Ember's P.O.V;**

I flew to the Amity-mall and began scaring some people. I just wanted to confirm the dipstick was still there. Though, the blond boy with the toy was really fun to chase around because he screamed like a girl.

What I didn't expect to see, was two girls, in the same colors as Phantom, fly up to me, smiling like they had gone mentally insane.

"Who are you dipsticks, and where is Phantom?" I asked.

"You mean the Danny..." Started the younger one

"... Phantom of Amity Park?" finished the older.

"Yeah that dipstick" I answered, thoroughly creeped out by them.

"Oh we…." The oldest started.

"...Have just..." the younger continued.

"…taken care of him!" they said in sync. They started to giggle like there was some underlying joke in there.

"Who are you dipsticks!?" I screamed at them annoyed.

"She would be Ell" the younger said. "And she would be Ann." The older said.

They then said in sync. "We are Ell and Ann Plasmius."

I suddenly frowned. Okay, I'm never getting those images out of my head again.

They started laughing like crazy. "I'm so outta here!" I shouted.

"And say hi to Skulkey from us!" shouted the younger.

"And if he wants to visit again, I'll show him my new high heel boots!" continued the older.

"You played a prank on my boyfriend!" I realized.

"Maybe we did?" they say, yet again, in sync.

"Argh, you're giving me a headache!" I said and found out it was better to get the heck out of there, before I did something I would regret.

**Dash's P.O.V: **

I gaped up at the two phantom lookalike girls that saved me. Okay I needed to talk to someone before I went crazy! First Fenton, then Phantom. I pinch myself. Nope not a dream…

I just walked off, I couldn't believe this...

**Lancer's P.O.V:**

I heard a knock at my door and opened it up to one of my students. Dash Baxter.

"What brings you here, Mr. Baxter?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Come in then Mr. Baxter."

We sat down at the sofa in my living room.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" I asked.

He only nodded and I brought back two cups of herbal tea from the kitchen. I sat his on the table, and took a sip of my own.

"So what seems to be the problem Mr. Baxter?"

He placed his face in his hands. "I've just met some people that reminded me of other people in a strange way."

"I don't really see the problem?"

"Well, it was like they had switched gender all of a sudden."

"And why do you think so?" I said as I took a sip from my cup of tea.

"I think I saw Fenton as a girl."

I had just enough self-control to keep the tea from spilling all over.

Okay, I had to convince him that it wasn't Danny…err…Daniela.

"But I'm sure it's just a coincidence, there are lots of people who share traits. I said sweat dropping.

"I thought so too, until I saw two female ghosts that looked like Phantom. One was Phantom's age, and the other was younger."

Okay this was new to me too … "It's probably just a coincidence, maybe Phantom has sisters?" I never thought that ghost could have families before, that thought was more than a bit alien.

"They said there last name was Plamiuse or something like that."

"Cousins maybe?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused too.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

"What have you too been up to today?" I had a sneaking suspicion, because of them making me drag all that stuff around all day. Ell answered. "Oh, nothing special really." Ann continued. "We just had some fun that's all."

**A/N Gomen ne = I'm sorry. Oh I just love to cause some discord! And hey, Ell didn't do anything bad really, just said who she was. I did mention I only own my own fantasy and Alice right?**

**Oh well I hope you had fun and I'll see you guys and gals next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ember's P.O.V;**

I flew to Penny's lair. I really needed to talk to her about those female devils.

I knocked on her door and heard a "Come in dear," from behind the door.

I opened the door and saw not only Penny, but Johnny, kitty and Shadow too.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hi Emmy, Kitty and Johnny just needed their monthly talk."

I heard a huff from Shadow. Sometimes we forget he's here. I felt kind of sorry for him. He's Johnny's little brother and all, but I had to talk to Penny about what to do about the female devils and my boyfriend.

"Penny, something really weird happened to me today, two girls, looking like Phantom, showed up at the Amity-mall and said they had tricked Skulker into believing one of them was Phantom, and freaked him out."

"Ah dear Emmy, there is one thing you should know. Phantom is really a girl, and I presume that other girl was her clone." Penny said.

"What? Phantom has been a girl all the time?!" I said shocked.

I saw Shadow trying to stop Johnny from saying something stupid, but Johnny would have none of it.

"WOW, Phantom's a chick! Maybe I should've hit on her instead of her sister." Johnny added.

Kitty hit him on the head with her purse. "You insensitive jerk, you always think of other girls!"

Shadow tried to stop her from hurting Johnny.

"Buzz off Shadow, I have no time for your bickering." Kitty snarled

Shadows shoulders slumped and he flew out of the room. "Geez Kitty, that was harsh on the kid."

"I don't care Emmy, that kid has been doing nothing but getting in my way of teaching this jerk a lesson he deserves."

"No, now girls let's not take the anger out on each other." Penny added.

I sighed. This was going to be a long talk.

**Shadow's P.O.V;**

I hated it, I really did. I had been in my older brother's shadow for all my life, AND in afterlife. I'm just that - his shadow.

Sometimes I just wished to leave him and start a life for my own… I guess it would be afterlife now.

I heard another yell from my brother's girlfriend. I was so tired of her, it's like she was a selfish monster. I know my brother is kind of a jerk, but still. She explodes over everything he does and their friends just ignored me. I was so sick of it, I didn't care anymore, I was out of there. I quickly flew out of Mrs. Spectra's home and into a natural portal. I didn't care where it took me, I just didn't want this anymore.

I landed outside a mall somewhere, I really didn't care. I switched in to my more humanoid form. Johnny always said to keep my humanoid form a secret, like for a secret weapon. But honestly I didn't care what he said anymore. Now I looked like a fourteen year old version of my brother, just with some minor differences. I sat down on a bench and hugged my knees.

**Vulture 3's P.O.V;**

"Well at least these people are English speakers."

"Well that doesn't necessarily mean that we're in the right place." My comrade adds.

"You two, I think…" began the third one.

"You think of what?" We said while kept on flying.

"That we should…"

*Bam*

We slammed into something.

Ugh it hurt.

"You were about to say what?" I added dryly.

"That we should watch out for that big clock tower."

"Wait, this is Big Ben! We're in England!" my other comrade said.

"Great Britten, how nice." I said, my voice anything but pleasant.

**Ell's P.O.V;**

We walked out of the mall and I spotted a boy about 14. He looked kind of like Johnny 13, but I couldn't see much, because he had his head in his knees. But he also had a ghostly glow.

"Hey, are you all right?"

He lifted his head to me.

"Johnny?" I asked confused.

He hung his head and muttered: "Figured you would mistake me for my brother, right Phantom?"

"Wait, are you saying Johnny 13 is your brother!" I asked bewildered.

He sighed. "Figured you wouldn't remember me. No one does, always my brother's stupid shadow."

"Wait back up a bit, you're Shadow?" I said utterly shocked.

"Congratulations for figuring it out. But my name is really Shan."

"Sorry if I offend you, but I must ask; why are you here Shan?" I said, tasting the new name on my tongue.

"My brother's stupid girlfriend told me to buzz off."

"Oh, I can relate, that isn't fun." I said, thinking of that time Johnny hit on my sister.

"Tell me about it. But I think those people you went with are waiting for you."

I inwardly smiled as I just got an idea.

"Why don't you join us Shan, you obviously have nowhere else to go." And I stretched out my hand to him.

He warily took hold of it and I felt my face heat up.

"Come on, Ann and Vlad are waiting." I didn't think saying daddy would help his confidence in coming.

"Okay." He said and I led him off.

**Shadow's P.O.V;**

I sat at the stupid bench for what felt like hours, but it must only have been minutes before Phantom came to me. I knew from the start that Phantom was a girl, big surprise. For a fact I did actually get a hold of her when Johnny said I had to.

After some conversation she asked me to join her and her company. As I took her hand, I felt myself blush as I saw the blush on her face.

I coughed a little then said: "you know, you look better now that you're showing your true self."

Her blush got redder, but she smirked. "Touché."

She started to drag me over to a limo of all things.

She opened the door and said: "Hey Daddy is it okay if I bring a friend along? He has nowhere else to go."

Plasmius leaned closer and seemed to inspect me.

I stuttered out a nervous "Hi." As I waved.

"And who might you be?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

I rubbed my arm in a nervous gesture. "I'm Shan, Johnny 13's little brother. You might know of me as Shadow."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of Johnny and I visibly gulped.

"Ah, loosen up daddy he's not gonna do us anything, right?"

I nodded at that. "Of course not."

"Very well, then." He said, still keeping eye contact.

And I did not lose eye contact in fear of him thinking I wasn't worth it.

Phantom dragged me into a seat and smiled at me.

"You know Shan, you can call me Ell."

I smiled at that. "Okay."

"And this is my little sister Ann and my adoptive father Vlad."

"Nice to meet you both Ann and Mr. Plasmius." I said trying to be more polite.

"Oh lad, my human name is Vlad Masters, so please refrain from calling me Plasmius in front of humans when I am in this form."

"Understood, Mr. Masters." I said meekly.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

I looked at the lad sitting next to Ell. He seemed to be fidgety, but from nervousness. To be honest I never thought that Johnny's Shadow, as he was called it, was a totally different person. It's quite surprising and a bit unnerving. After all I could only imagine what the lad had to go through to only seem as if he was a shadow.

Led me to wonder if he had it just as bad as Ell in life? And better yet how they died, but I'd better refrain from asking that.

But it worried me. What could be his obsession? After all, all ghosts have one. Well I'd better keep an eye on him. But I also had to prepare for the upcoming trial - it's not long before it was to be.

And I couldn't bring either Ann or him with me there, so he had better keep his promise.

**A/N so I bet you didn't see that one coming did ya! If you have bad luck on your side it's easy to jinx others. Okay guys and gals I don't know how to do a proper trial so if I'm gonna write one give me tips. But I thought that the times in between is when Ann and Shan could get on friendly terms. And yes, it's going to be Ell x Shan. **

**I know it's a relatively new paring, but I thought it was going to be interesting and the person who would be perfect for Danny would be one with a similar background. Though I wonder what to do about Ann I have an idea but am not sure about it yet. **

**And pleas I know you want faster updates but both me and my beta need our time to work.**

**If not it would come out horribly and you won't like to read the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Danny's P.O.V;**

We drove home to Daddy's mansion only to stand gaping at the entrance. The door hung barely on its hinges and there was green goo all over, as well as holes in the walls and ceiling.

And in the middle of it all stood my "parents" looking around for a ghost.

I heard a whine next to me and looked down to see Cujo. I quickly picked him up and passed him to Ann.

Daddy suddenly talked. "What do you think you are doing with my house!?"

They turned around and Maddie glared at Vlad, but Jack seemed oblivious as always.

"Hey V-Man we're just hunting a ghost dog!" as I thought, he was just as oblivious as always...

"Jack, do not talk to that man." Maddie hissed.

"Why Mad's? he's my best buddy." Jack asked. I rolled my eyes. As if it wasn't obvious, I thought with sarcasm.

"He's been keeping Danny away from us!" she said staring at me.

"Where is Danny-boy then Mad's?" Jack says.

Oh no, he just didn't do that, he so hit a nerve. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Are you a blind fool, or are you just too stupid to see?!" I screamed at the buffoon.

"Who are you?" Jack said scratching his head like an overgrown orange monkey.

I tilted my head backward and laughed like I was possessed.

I snapped my head back to him again, and smirked, not unlike the Cheshire cat.

"Oh dad don't you recognize me?" I spat.

"D-Danny-boy what are you wearing?" he stuttered.

I glared at him. "I'm not your little goodie two shoe boy anymore, I can't stand you anymore!"

"Don't talk like that to your Father, Daniel James Fenton!" Maddie scolded.

"Why should I listen to you? The women, who denies my real name and gender.

And who lies to everyone about it!"

I noticed some people in my peripheral vision, but I didn't care.

"And that's not even all; I'll rather have Vlad as my farther, than that not-caring Jack Fenton!"

"Now you listen to me…" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare Maddie! You, Jack and Jazz never held any compassion for me! You were always finding ways to scold me, but let Jazz get away with anything she wanted. Perfect little angel." I said, in a mockery of my mom's voice. Tears streamed down my face in twin rivers.

"I even tried to get your approval so hard I had to cross-dress and act like someone I wasn't; you know that I'm done with it! Not only has it caused me grief, but this secret made me loose the only two friends I once had! My own sister used me as a crazy psychological study for years, and she just loved tormenting me! And you ignored it! And you just didn't care where I was half the time!

You always used my stuff for your inventions, and placed ecto-repellent in the few amount of food we have in the house! Either the food would turn alive, or it attacked us, or else I got a really bad allergic reaction to it, and you knew that! You made me do all your chores, including cleaning the lab, which was equipped with a lot of dangerous stuff, it's a wonder I haven't died of radiation poisoning yet!

You hardly buy any food for that matter; always using the money on your worthless inventions that only harm others lives!

And you people don't even care when I'm crying my heart out! Luckily Vlad helped me through this, and helped me be myself! And you just want me to get away from one of the only persons I have in life that cares? That ain't happening!

And see what you have done to his home without regards! But that's just fine, right 'cuz he's a billionaire!? Well what about the rest of the people in Amity, which you have done the exact same to?!

And you just go from them, without doing anything about it! And it's your fault the ghosts got here in the first place, with that stupid portal in the basement!

You should've known, with the proto-portal, that the thing reeked of bad omen! It hospitalized your best friend for years, and you just left him there to rot!

And what did you do? You showed up 20 years later, acting like nothing happened?

And Vlad is generous enough to be nice to you, and this is how you repay him?!

And while at the subject of hurting people how many have been sent to the hospital by being attacked by you? Or the ghost's you let out?

And that goo you are always carrying around, how many has had a bad reaction to it, and how many people have you humiliated in your childish play of hunting ghosts?!

Honestly, you couldn't catch a ghost if it lived under your own roof!

I breathed heavily after my rant.

I turned to see a lot of people staring and cameras rolling.

I screamed out; "Amity! The whole world! Whoever is watching! Haven't they caused us enough grief already!?"

A murmur of yes's and approvals to my statement roared though the air.

Faster than you can say ghost, the police cuffed the Fentons.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton you are arrested for... all what she said." the officer said, not wanting to repeat my extremely long rant.

Vlad pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. I felt Ann hug me from behind.

"That was really brave of you, my little Ell. And thanks for standing up for me."

"Thank you, and no problem Vlad, I really needed to get that off my chest." I said rubbing my tears off by the back of my hand.

Vlad let go and I gave Ann a hug.

"Hopefully, they'll let you stay with Daddy and I."

"I hope so too, Ann, I really do."

I let Ann go and Shan came up to me. "You are the bravest girl I've ever known." He said hugging me.

"Shan you are brave too, for leaving Johnny." I said, hugging back.

"You know, you would be a cute couple." Ann suddenly butts in.

Shan and I jump apart, and I blush madly.

Little did I know he was doing the same.

**Vulture 1's P.O.V;**

"This was not my idea of a fun vacation!" I said, flying with my comrades away from the angry and apparently hungry polo bear.

"Whose idea was it to travel north?" my comrade asked.

"Yours!" my comrade and I shouted in unison.

"Well you wanted land so we could rest!" he answered.

"Just not with Polo Bears!" I added.

**Lancer's P.O.V;**

Dash and I were gaping at the TV, watching the youngest Fenton give a real tongue lashing at the older Fentons on live television.

But I couldn't agree more with her. I especially remembered one of the ghost drills we had, where Jack Fenton stripped me of my clothes and the little dignity I had left.

I clenched my fists; if anything, I would make sure that girl got a better life, after hearing all that it made sense. Why she was always tired, and had a lot of bruises and other stuff.

Her parents must've used their weapons on her, and hurt her by so called "accidents". She must've been working as a slave to keep all of her responsibilities in order. No wonder she had no time to study.

**Dash's P.O.V;**

I stared in shock at the TV. Fenton was really a girl, and by the looks of it, it had been really bad. I felt awful for bullying her, but my older cousin at college would think I was a wimp if I wasn't the most popular guy at Casper high.

It was purely by coincidence that she was there that day he was visiting from Elmenton.

And it would've been a lot worse for her, had I not volunteered to be the one to bully her. My cousin would've done something far worse…

I still believed I did the right thing that time, but all the other times... I felt awful...

What use is there in popularity, if you have to be an ass to get it?

I looked at Lancer, he seemed really mad for some reason; I've never seen him so mad. I gulped; I really hoped he wasn't mad at me. Maybe I should go home.

I wrote a note on a notepad he had left on his table. Teachers always had that stuff lying around.

_Mr. Lancer, I'll be going home, it's getting late and there's something I have to reflect on, so bye for now._

I hurried out the door, and as fast as I could, I ran home.

**Lancer's P.O.V;**

The reporter announced there would be a trial upcoming soon, and that all the people that wanted to tell their side of the case, were to dial the number on the screen.

I dialed the number on my phone and put it to my ear. A female voice greeted me. I said my name and other important detail, like my relation to the Fentons.

She told me to find a notepad so I could write down information regarding a meeting to talk with some people in the court. I saw a note on the notepad and read it quickly. So Mr. Baxter went home.

I found a new page and began scribbling down the information.

**A/N its chapter 13 what did you expect? Like I own anything of value! (Heavy sarcasm) Lancer ain't too far off don't you think? I mean as Phantom they do, and Danny has worked herself half to death over the responsibilities. Elmenton is the place Valerie lives. And yeah you need something funny among the chaos, so thank our trio of vultures for that. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Dani's P.O.V;**

Daddy's workers did a magnificent job and managed to fix everything in the house.

Marry, daddy's secretary just called and said Jazz was going to go and live with her aunt Alisha in Arkansaw if the case went the way we hope, which I was sure it would.

We were going to the case today and we sure had a lot on them.

Ell walked through the door with Shan, they both were dressed in two similar outfits and I had one similar to them.

"Are you ready to go Ann?"

"Yes, Onee-Sama." I said, running over and hug her. I took her hand in my right and Shan's in my left and started dragging them down the hallway.

"Calm down Ann, the hearing won't begin for another hour yet!" Ell and Shan said in sync.

I spotted Daddy down the corridor and let go of their hands, and they fall in a heap as I ran and hugged Daddy.

I loudly said "Hi Daddy."

He lifted me up and we watched Ell and Shan try to get up from their awkward heap off the floor without blushing, which they didn't manage at all.

I giggled. "Look Daddy, they're like a pair of love birds!"

He whispered back. "You know what Ann, I think you are right."

**Vlad's P.O.V**;

I looked at Shan and Ell as Ann told me and I had to admit it was cute, kinda like I acted in college with the girls I liked.

I shook my head. I still had to be a bit wary about his obsession and all. But maybe his obsession had something to do about being accepted for who he is. Because I couldn't see anything else out of the ordinary other than he really was trying to get to know us.

"Before we leave I have a surprise for all of you."

I seemed to have caught their interest.

I showed them to the room next to me and they walked in. It was a music room with lots instruments and all the things you can wish for, when it comes to making sound.

Their jaws fell agape, apparently shocked.

Ell ran over to the flutes and picked out one, Shan got a banjo and Ann found the DJ booth.

And they started trying the instruments out. (And it sounds kinda Like: Nightcore – Flute, on YouTube.)

**Danny's P.O.V;**

Daddy sure knew how to cheer us up. It was funny that he took my liking to music so far.

But a gaze at the clock showed that we had to leave.

**Jazz's P.O.V;**

I tugged at my hair while my thoughts raced in my head. I had to live in Arkansaw! In those woods with my aunt! There were hardly any people there to study, and how the heck was I supposed to get into Harvard from there?! They didn't even have indoor plumbing!

I swore that one day, Danny would pay for this!

An idea suddenly sprang into my mind. I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number. I heard the dial tone, "Hello?"

"Hello Ida. May I speak with Sam?"

**Shan's P.O.V;**

I was told to stay outside in the waiting room with Ann. I twiddled my thumbs; I could feel the tension from the court all the way over there. I looked over at Ann and saw that she was biting her lip. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry Ann; I'm sure it will be all right."

"I hope so too, Shan." She answered.

**Danny's P.O.V;**

This was like standing in a war zone, and I could feel that Daddy was unnerved too.

"They never said she had to dress up like a boy." The Fenton's lawyer, or as I like to call him; Sam's parting gift, said.

I was so thankful that Daddy had hired one just as good and hopefully better.

"Well what would you have her do being ignored by her own parents? She did it out of necessity and the will to live. If she hadn't, she might as well have starved to death or something else, due to the neglect."

I sighed. It was like my own personal screaming fest, but Daddy's eyes says it was going to take a long time still.

**Vulture nr.2's P.O.V;**

"Toronto, Toronto, all the signs says we are in Toronto."

"Any of you have any idea where Toronto is in the world?" My buddy said.

The other one answered. "I think it's in Canada?"

"So if we are in Canada, which way is Florida then?"

The other two just shrugged.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles!"

"Hey! We are not imbeciles!"

**Lancer's P.O.V;**

I found Daniela in the break. She was in one of the break rooms in the court house. I really wanted to talk to her. I spotted her with Mr. Masters and two other children, a boy her age with blond hair and green eyes, and a girl, slightly younger than her, looking a lot like her.

Before I got to say anything she greeted me. "Hello Mr. Lancer."

"Hello to you too Daniela, Mr. Masters and..." I didn't call her Miss Fenton because I didn't know if it would set her off. And I didn't know who the other people were.

"Hello Mr. Lancer." Mr. Masters greeted.

"Hi Mister" said the young lookalike to Daniela.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" I asked her.

"I'm Ell's cousin twice removed, you can call me Ann, but my real name is Danielle Masters. And this is Shan Thirteen, Ell's boyfriend."

"He's/she's not my Boyfriend/Girlfriend!" They both said blushing. And that explained who Ell was, another nickname for Daniela. I could understand that she wanted to start on a new page in her life. But I couldn't help but ask.

"Mr. Masters, I didn't know you had a daughter?"

"Well Mr. Lancer, I didn't know myself until a few months ago either. Danielle's mother and I had an affair 12 years ago, but when we split I had no idea she was pregnant. It was a nasty break up, so I do not like to speak about it, especially after the news about Danielle's mother's unfortunate death." he said looking really melancholy.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Masters; I did not intend to bring up bad memories."

The kids had started talking to each other, or more like Danielle teasing Daniela and Shan about being a couple.

"Don't worry about it. We all have some bad memories in our past. That is one of the reasons why we all stick together."

My eyes went wide and I whispered to Mr. Masters; "Does that mean that...?"

He whispered back. "Unfortunately Shan only has his older brother left. His name is Johnny thirteen. He should be old enough to take care of his brother, but mentally, sadly, he is not as capable as one could wish. He is mostly out with his girlfriend, and doesn't take care of Shan as he should. Ell found out and since then he has been more or less living with us."

"I can see why people in town chose you as mayor; you have a heart of gold." I said.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't thank me, the one you should thank is Ell."

"Oh?" I asked a bit stunned.

"You see Mr. Lancer, she has helped me out of a depression I've had for more than 20 years. She's truly a good kid, and it's a shame her parents never saw that. But please Mr. Lancer, don't go around telling everyone what I just told you. You see, Ell trusts you and therefore I decided to tell you this. She looks up to you, so please do not betray her trust in you. She's happy with us. We might be a bit broken, but at least we are a family." He said, looking at me like he could see into my soul, and the under laying warning was not to be taken lightly either.

"I promise you Mr. Masters, I will not betray her trust."

**Unknown P.O.V;**

I overheard a conversation with my friend's apparently former friends plan. I didn't like it one bit. I had to find her and tell her what they were planning. I just hoped she could understand.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

We won. Ell, Ann, Shan and I were so happy. We won the case against the Fentons by a bare thread, but we won. I hugged them all, I was just so happy that things maybe will turn for the better now.

**A/N outfits are on my DA people! Aw, come on! It's not like Maddie could've been the only person Vlad liked, and sure his obsession with her has something to do with that soda, it was probably her soda anyway. If it was her soda and she had drunk of it, some of her DNA would be in it and that could've been where some of his obsession with her came from. So now that you know this piece of information, put soda-Maddie in you review. Cuz it would be so funny and confusing for the others, that don't read my notes. And who do you think this mystery person is? And what is the former team phantom planning? Tell me what you think.**

**I don't own anything you recognize as someone else's.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Johnny's P.O.V; **

"Where is he? I can't find Shadow anywhere!" I yelled to the heavens.

"Quit yelling Johnny, it isn't helping and the brat always comes back after a while." Kitty said annoyed.

"You don't get it Kitten, I can usually feel him. We're linked, and you know that, but I can't feel him anywhere!"

"I still can't believe you need that snotty kid, even in order to have powers, he could have run off to the human world for all I care."

It felt like something dropped in my stomach. And all the anger that had been boiling just cooked over.

"You know what? I'm sick of you being a bitch all the time!"

Her eye twitched.

"Oh and how about you, you are staring at other girls!"

"You know what? Maybe I stare at other girls, wishing I could find a better girlfriend who won't give me grief all the time!"

"And while you do that, I have to babysit that dumb brother of yours!"

My anger swelled over like a tidal wave. "You know what? It's over!"

She slapped me. "I will not take you back when you come crawling back!"

"Fine you slut, I don't need you!" I growled and flew off.

**Danny's P.O.V; **

I heard a voice. "Mia amiko, kie vi estas?"(1)

"Wulf estas ke vi?"(2) I called back.

A black haired wolf-like creature, which was glowing, appeared in my room.

"Jes, estas mi. mia amiko"(3)

"Wulf!" I said happily and started hugging him.

Ann appeared in the door after my shout about Wulf.

"Onee-sama who is that?" she asked confused.

"Oh Ann this is my friend Wulf." I told her.

I turned to Wulf. "Wulf, ĉi tiu estas mia malgranda fratino Ann."(4)

"Mia amiko mi havas gravajn novaĵojn" Wulf said.(5)

"Why is he speaking funny Onee-sama?" Ann asked.

"Ann Wulf is trying..." she cut me off.

"But you didn't answer me!" She pouted

I just sighed and looked apologetically at Wulf, then turned to Ann. "He's speaking Esperanto; he can understand some English, but cannot speak it."

"Oh," she said.

I turned to Wulf again. "Kio estis vi intencis diri Wulf?"(6)

"I know what to do!" Ann said and Kissed Wulf.

"What!?" I said, utterly stunned.

Wulf suddenly started glowing yellow like the full moon and he turned into a kid, by the age Ann looked, with a similar outfit to Ann's, just suited for a boy.

"But how, why, WHAT!?" I mumbled, so confused that I hardly could stay standing.

"I knew it would work!" Ann said confidently.

I gave her a look that said she were gonna tell me what the hay she were thinking!

She started laughing nervously while rubbing her neck. "You see Onee-sama, I saw it on TV, this one girl with green eyes and red hair from space kissed a guy that look like a traffic light, and he had a domino mask on, and after that she could speak English."

I shook my head. "You are talking about that Teen titans show? You know they are fictional, right?"

"So?" she said cluelessly.

I hear a young male voice. "What just happened?"

I turned to the speaker and it was Wulf.

"Wulf are you all right?" I asked just realizing I forgot about him, I got to remind myself to kick myself for that later.

"I'm all right friend." He said in English... Wait he said it in English!

"Wulf you're speaking English!" I said shocked.

"I told you so!" Ann's voice said from my side.

"I'm Speaking English?" Wulf's reply came.

He then saw his hands. As he examined them, his claws, ears and tail showed up.

He flexed his fingers and the claws all disappeared again, and appeared again. He did that a few more times before turning to me and Ann and hugging us.

"Thanks my friends, the spell has been broken."

He let us go. "What spell?" I asked never knowing that he was under one.

"Well, a genie ghost did it, and I couldn't tell anyone about it, because it was a part of the spell that made me like that."

I blinked and said, while gesturing with my hands: "Did she have green skin, blue and purple clothes, black hair and red eyes with only one eye visible?"

"How did you know? He said.

"So it was Desiree. I know because I've met her, and hope not to in the future."

He seemed relieved at my answer.

I lifted my hand and laid my pointer finger and my thumb at the end of my eyebrows and shook my head. "Can you please explain me one thing? Why are you the same, I would say age, but that won't be accurate?"

"One of the rules of that wish was that I had to look the same age as the person who freed me." Wulf said shrugging, seemingly not bothered by the fact he looked like a 12 year old kid.

"Wulf what were you trying to tell me earlier before Ann cut me off?" I gave her a glance.

An indignant "hey!" came from her.

His eyes widened when he remembered it, and my stomach clenched with dread.

"That girl in black, the boy with the technology device and a redhead is planning to attack you, together with a group of men in white clothing."

I swore, this couldn't be good.

"We got to tell Vlad immediately!" I said in a hurry and dragged them along to find Vlad.

**Vulture nr3's P.O.V:**

"Sea, sea and more sea, where are we?!"

"I don't know!" My companion answered.

"Look over there!" the other one said.

"Good, land! My wings are aching!" I said.

We got close and noticed a big sign. "Welcome to Hawaii!"

"Oh great, we flew too far!" my companions complained.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to rest!"

**Vlad's P.O.V**

Ell, Ann and another boy stumbled into my room in a frantic rush.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

They began speaking all at once.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Please, one at a time!" I shouted.

They all stopped blabbing and I pointed at the boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Wulf, a friend." He said with a smile.

"And may I ask why you decided to visit us?" I asked.

"I overheard that some people in white and two young females and a young male, are going to attack you." He said with a maturity seeing to be well beyond his years.

Shortly after, Shan came storming in, Johnny following him.

"Shadow please listen to me!"

"I'm not gonna listen to you Johnny!"

I rubbed my temples.

What's next? A hoard of pink elephants? I thought to myself.

**A/N well how's that for a plot twister? I just love throwing you guys and gals another screw ball, just to see your reaction. And I do remind you, anything you think is owned by someone else are more than lightly owned by someone else, I only lay claim to my muse Alice and my fantasy. **

**My friend, where are you?**

**Wulf, is that you?**

**Yes it's me, my friend**

**Wulf, this is my little sister Ann**

**My friend, I have important news**

**What were you going to say Wulf?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

"Quiet!" I shouted, not wanting to hear all the yammering in the room. They all stopped and stared at me.

"Now please, sit down." I said with a voice that left no room for arguing. To my fortune they all did as told.

"All right; Jonathan, please tell me why you are here." He grimaced at his full name, but otherwise nodded along, sighed and got on with it.

"I came back here to apologize to my little brother for all I've put him through, because of my X."

Shan looked at him now. And he spoke again.

"I'm so sorry lil' bro, I now see that she was horrible to you, and I'm sorry for her suggesting you remained as my shadow was for the best, when in reality she just wanted to get rid of you. I'm so sorry Shan. I promise I'll take better care of you! Please just don't leave me; you're all I have left."

Shan seemed stunned and he looked to Ell for help. She smiled.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, don't you think?" He nodded and walked over to his brother and hugged him.

"I forgive you Johnny; I know she was poisoning your mind with her lies." Ell and Ann awed at the sight of them, and they got them self out of the tangle but not without some embarrassment.

"So Wulf, when did you say they were planning to attack us?" I asked, I really hoped we had some time.

"I think it was a week from now." Wulf answered.

That settled it, we needed to get away from here as fast as possible, and I knew exactly where to go. That country ain't gonna kill anybody and their prisoners are well taken care of, sometimes perhaps a bit too much, but that will work to our favor.

"We don't have much time; pack your bags everyone, we are going to Lamøyna."

They all went to get their stuff, but Ell suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Where is that by the way?"

I chuckled, now they were all standing in funny poses with confused faces.

"It's an island in Askøy, municipality."

"But that doesn't explain where it is and what kind of word is Lamooya and Askooy anyway?" Ann persisted.

This was amusing. "Ann dear, it's not spelled with an O but an Ø."

They scrunched up their faces trying to pronounce the unfamiliar letter.

"And it's close to Bergen, which is on an island close to it, and next to Sotra."

"I'm not sure about you guy's but I was never good at geography." Johnny said

"Me neither." Shan answered.

Wulf just shook his head in negative.

I shook my head. "We are going to Norway."

A big "OH!" went through the room at this revelation.

"Why are we going there exactly?" Ell began.

"That's easy Ell, it's secluded and I built a summer home there a few years back. But hardly anyone knows who I am over there, and practically nobody knows that I own a place over there. And the fact that you have to spell both the place and the municipality with an Ø makes it harder for the G.I.W to find us there. Not to mention that the law system over there takes good care of its prisoners, and there is no death penalty.

And hardly anyone is allowed to carry around guns, and those who do are few and under strict registration, so no one should get hurt unless somebody got their hand on a fire arm illegally. And I can assure you it's hard, but sadly not impossible. But after what happened in Norway, I can assure you that it's harder to do so now. But the place we're going to live in is pretty secluded. It's only us who are going to stay on that island, and the closest place where there are people, is the island Herdla. So the possibility of that happening to us is pretty slim. And not to mention there is a bird reservoir over there, so if the G.I.W should ever get there they are not allowed to do anything as long as we are in the area around it. "

Now that was cleared up everybody went to pack. I'm pretty sure we are out of here by tomorrow morning.

**Jazz's P.O.V;**

A week from now, I would be getting my sweet, sweet revenge on that horrid sister of mine. Oh I could hardly wait, I was going to lock that freak up, and it would just be the best. I was going to celebrate it with Penny and her friends. Our victory was going to be magnificent. I could almost taste it.

"Oh Sam, you can feel the anticipation in the air, can't you?"

Sam smiled. "Oh I can, Jazz I always liked you better than your sister anyway. Don't you agree Tucker?"

He smiled, though a bit uneasily.

"Of course Sam."

**Vulture nr.1's P.O.V;**

We turned around and we got back to Plasmius' mansion in Amity.

"I say we rest here." I said, out of breath.

"And that we ask Plasmius where to go." My companion said.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" my other companion said. I just groaned. We heard someone walking down stairs to the lab we were resting in. The person rounded the corner, and it was Plasmius himself.

"Ah good to see that you showed up, I need you to dismantle my portal and pack stuff." And at that he turned around and went upstairs. Oh not again!

**Ell's P.O.V;**

We hurried along and got all the packing done, and all our stuff we wanted to take with us was packed away in Vlad's jet. We could sleep on the plane 'cause we were so not taking any chances with those three. And ghost powers, talk about how fast you can pack with those! In a few hours we managed to pack everything and we got to Vlad's private jet. And off we went.

"Hey Daddy, mind waking us up when we get there?" I said looking at Vlad.

"Sure Ell, the plane trip will take over 7 hours so sleep soundly."

**Dash's P.O.V;**

I lay on my bed wondering. I was so glad Daniela got free from the Fenton's. I wondered if she was going to stay here in Amity. But I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was going to happen. I wondered what it could be, but I had an uneasy feeling about it.

**Ell's P.O.V;**

We arrived at Flesland, and the security guards in blue outfits let us go quickly, the place was full of people seeing as it was still afternoon there.

We hurried along and got into a big taxi, Daddy said taking a limo to Askøy would just be stupid considering the roads. We got into the taxi and the driver asked us: "så kor skal doker hen?"

Daddy answered. "Please take us to Herdla on Askøy." The driver looked at Vlad for a second. "Oh you are not from here, so on vacation? Meeting family perhaps?" I saw no point in not telling, he was just a taxi driver after all.

"We are moving here." the others gave me a look. He smiled. "Welcome to Norway then, I really hope you will like it here. Just one word of advice, if someone offers to make you smalahove, decline, you don't really want to eat it."

Ann looked at him. "Do I even want to know what that is?"

The driver looked at Ann. "Boiled or steamed sheep head." A simultaneous 'ew' came from all around the car.

The radio started playing something that sounded like:" Fy faen... Detta her, er bare helt magisk!»

The taxi driver piped up. "You guys wouldn't mind if I turn this up? I really like this song." We all shrugged. "Why not?" I said. He grinned like an idiot and turned the volume so high, you would think the people in the next car could hear us. When he got to a part he began singing out loud:

"Øl, øl, øl, På afterski øl, øl, øl, På afterski"

I looked at Shan. "Do you have any idea what he is singing about?"

"No idea, but I like the beat."

Johnny was nodding his head along with Ann and Wulf. Daddy didn't seem to freak out over the song, but it didn't seem like he disliked it or anything. But then the chorus came, and we quickly learned it and sang along:

"Ram Pa Pa Pam, Pa Rrrrrrr Ram Pa Paaaaåh! Ram Pa Pa Pam, Pa Rrrrrrr Ram Pa Paaaaåh!

Ram Pa Pa Pam, Pa Rrrrrrr Ram Pa Paaaaåh! Ram Pa Pa Pam, Pa Rrrrrrr Ram Pa Paaaaåh!"

It turned out to be a pretty fun ride.

**A/N how do you like them cookies now Johnny has joined the gang. I'm being a self-critic here as you may already know I live in Norway. Anyway the reason why they are going to Norway is mainly for my amusement, but also yours and you'll see what I mean later. And all the information otherwise is genuine even down to what the security guards at Flesland is wearing. My mom worked as a security guard there for a while. And that island they are gonna live on exists just that I only can see trees on it so...**

**And yeah the song is called Afterski by** **DJ Broiler. You'll find it on youtube. **

**And the paring names that I would like to give those I made are: "Phantom shadows" for Shadow/Danny. And Dani/Wulf I call:" Female wolf. "**

**I do not own anything you believe is owned by someone else!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jazz's P.O.V;**

We blasted down the doors of the mansion. "Get out here you freaks!" I said, waving the Fenton peeler around. But what caught our attention was one fucking post-it-note on the far wall.

I stepped over and read out loud.

"TO LATE SPAZZY!"

I let out a roar and started to rip the shitty piece of paper to threads, spitting more curses in my wake.

**Ell's P.O.V;**

The driver turned to us and smiled.

"I just have one more question for you before you leave the car." He said.

"Yes?" we asked.

"Why does the great Phantom move from her home town of Amity Park?"

Our jaws dropped...

"Who?..." I began.

The driver rolled his eyes and changed form into... "Amorpho!"

"The one and only." Amorpho said.

"Amora?" Johnny said to our confusion.

Amorpho turned to Johnny. "Nice to see you again. I thought I'd never see you again after Katharine stole you away."

Amorpho turned into a girl ghost with long black hair in curls and red eyes with pale skin like Johnny and Shan. She still wore her "normal" outfit but fit for a woman now.

"What?" Ann asked.

But what my eyes were telling was a surprise. I leaned over to Daddy and whispered "Is that what they call romantic tension?"

But he seemed a bit out of it; maybe he got stunned by the question.

But Amorpho/ Amora... ugh my head... answered.

"I've known Johnny for a long time, ever since we were 5. But when we turned 13 Katharine wouldn't let me see Johnny anymore…"

"She did what?! I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore..." Johnny couldn't help but add.

Amora/ Amorpho shook her head. "She threatened to re-kill me if I got near you, so I took a different form to hide. She didn't know of my ability…. And I kinda got lonely so I started roaming around…"

"I knew that bitch was bad but ouch, that's hard…" Shan said.

"I must agree with you on that." Wulf continued.

"Can I ask when my life turned in to a love drama?" Vlad pouted.

Ann petted Daddy's shoulder. "Nothing's like the love dramas of the dead."

"So let me get this straight. Vlad had a crush on a crazy woman for 20 years and was blinded by love. Said crazy woman married another crazy man and they got me and my bitch of a sister. Who has Penny, Emmy and Kitty as friends. Kitten destroyed Amora's and Johnny's friendship. And not to mention what a hell of a life their girl-gang made for Shan. And not to forget that Desiree turned Wulf in to a werewolf thing and he got saved by Ann, my clone/sister, who broke the spell.

Daddy this isn't a love drama or soap opera, this is pure fiction, I'll go as far as saying fanfiction over how crazy our life has gotten."

"Next thing we know those two are love birds:" she said pointing at Johnny and Amora." Ann laughed.

Shan whispered something to Ann, we couldn't hear it. But she repeated it out loud for us.

"They are?!"

**Dash's P.O.V;**

I can't believe what happened; Fenton's sister went ballistic and said that Fenton was the ghost kid to the government. I can't believe it, and now she is probably gone by now. I'll never get to say I'm sorry.

"Arg... I just wish they would get a taste of their own medicine and a more mind numbing punishment!"

I suddenly heard a voice. "So you have wished it, so shall it be."

**Sam's P.O.V;**

My phone rang with a tune that told me hell was on its way.

It played; "they're Coming to Take Me Away HA HA..." The ring tone for my parent's phones.

But before I could answer, a purple mist rose from the floor and everything went black.

**Vulture nr.2's P.O.V;**

All I could see was those creepy statues of people all lined up. "I can't take it no more! Where in the world are we?"

My comrade shrugged "It's not my fault you forgot to ask the boss."

"It wasn't my job to ask!" We looked at my other comrade.

"And it wasn't mine either!"

But then the other one piped in. "Hey, I think we are close to Chile!"

"Oh goodie!" I said sarcastically.

**Tucker's P.O.V;**

I woke up to Sammy, my dear Sammy, screaming in horror.

"What is wrong my fallen angel?"

But when I saw her she was just like that time when Undergrowth took over.

But I got a look at myself and gulped. I was dressed in the same outfit I wore when Hotep Ra tried to become Pharaoh, but my skin was a sickly green color.

Jazz was no better off, looking a lot like when I was Tucker Phantom.

This wouldn't have been a problem if we still were in Amity and not with the GiW. But apparently we couldn't do much power wise, and we were stuck in a teletubbie-land of all places, with the whole GiW here.

And by their rules, they were now to capture us and do painful experiments on us.

As if ebony now was ivory, the world in a crazy hazy view, my heart was beating like a drum.

I realized we were surrounded and awaiting the pain and hurt we would have delivered to Danny.

Oh karma, oh it's sucking so hard! Oh love is gonna get you down. How could I forget that?

It was quoted: "Live your life to love is found, cuz love is gonna get you down."

**Shan's .P.O.V;**

We had all gotten settled into our new home, Vlad even let Amora stay.

And now we settled for some karaoke.

Ell was singing "Hello fascination."

"_Here's to you glorify my darlings, are you satisfied?_

_Here's to you criticize my darlings, are you satisfied?"_

That was all our stories.

"_You build-ah me up just to break-ah me down_

_You're being loud without a sound_

_You paste-ah me in just to cut-ah me out_

_Hello fascination"._

But they are all the same in some way.

"_You've dug my grave, but I pushed you in it_

_I didn't give life to you, but you took it from me_

_But now I'm taking it back_

_I know you wanna push me."_

But somehow I knew just how fate and destiny takes things for a twist and a dance and play on a chance of what may and may not happen.

And then the traitors might ask themselves.

"_You're questioning the answers of the faith you've put in me._

Their own beliefs, and may justice be served. Because the dish is best served, yet it doesn't matter if it's hot or cold, but the fact that it's served is what matters the most.

And when you believe the end is near, life might take another road into the light and we can see that there is much more ahead of us than we believed and that the ending may not be the true ending.

But what matters the most is true love and friendship. And no matter what happens your heart's family stands you near, even if those by your blood may or may not stay on your side.

Keep your head up high and be ready for another day, you gotta face the game.

The light is going to shine sooner or later and then you'll see what life truly intended to be for you. And if you don't like it you have the power to change it, you shape your own destiny.

Because destiny and fate is not the same and twist is a dance so you'll need two to tango.

And when you shape it yourself you can ask;

So Who's Laughing now?

**A/N. I call the new paring with Amorpho/ Johnny:"13 changes. "**

**I don't own what's not mine, so if you see something that is own by somebody else than me, it ain't mine.**

**Okay we are nearing the end, but this is not the end.**

**Betareaders note: I had this chapter in my inbox for quite a while, but due to being behind on work in school, I completely forgot about this. My sincere apologies.**

**- Shaddow**


	18. Chapter 18

**Danny's P.O.V;**

_Dear diary:_

_-We've been staying here for a few months now, and it's just been great, we've taken trips to Bergen and looked at the different things the city had to offer. We visited Bryggen and saw the old houses; it's quite ironic that they build the place on top of a lot of garbage. Now the whole place is sinking slowly. But the workers are trying to save Bryggen by building up the floors in the houses. _

…_.._

_-We got to see the inside of a church for the first time, it was Mariakirken. It was quite beautiful. But it's kinda funny for me, my parents didn't believe in anything but science._

…

_-We visited Rosenkranstornet, where we had to duck a lot because of the low doors. And not to mention it was like a tower build inside of another tower, so the floors was all confusing. It had a spiral staircase and a regular one. They even had a couple old canons there for show. But what we laughed most at was the fact that the most beautiful window had been turned in to a fancy toilet door. _

…

_-We visited the shops a close to "Den blå steinen" or "the blue rock". It was a large rectangular blue rock some people sat at. And there was always some street performer close by._

…

_-We took Fløybanen up and saw the entirety of the city between the 7 mountains and 7 fjords. I asked what seven mountains they meant but apparently they had more than 7._

…

_-We even took a trip with Bybanen. It was quite crammed, but okay enough. We went off at Florida, where we found the Vultures who was trying to understand that the place was spelled with a skarre R instead of a rolling R. From there we went to Vilvitesenteret. It's a place for science that kids and parents could visit alike, and it was a popular place for fieldtrips for school children._

…

_-We even visited the aquarium it was quite cool to see all the fish and other creatures there; penguins, seals, snakes and even spiders and some monkey like creatures. But the coolest thing there must have been the shark tunnel. We could see the small sharks swimming over our heads, like they were flying._

…_._

_- We got to see a play at the theatre. It was called "Svartediket". It's the name of the lake that feeds the city with water, apparently it holds a very sad story, but the play was awesome anyway. They even threw some water at the people in front of us when one of the players was walking on a tiny, but long platform between the seats. And I must admit Papa's crash course in Norwegian was a big help. But nynorsken threw me a bit for the loop. Who knew they had two written languages? It was bokmål and nynorsk._

…

_- When Christmas rolled around we went to see "Peperkake byen" it was apparently a Gingerbread Town that they made every year and put up for people to see. _

…_.._

_- We visited a place called wasteland, where we got to play paintball and other fun stuff. Just to say, the other team had no chance against us even without our ghost powers. _

…_.._

_- We went to the cinema to watch a couple movies we wanted to see._

…_.._

_- We found a shop called Outland and apparently it was a shop that sold manga and other stuff. Ann bought the whole Ranma 1 / 2 series, she was really taken with how funny it was. I got +Anima, it was quite an amazing story but also sad in some places. The others picked out what they liked and I swear I saw Daddy buy some poky. I was wondering what he was going to do with the snack?_

…

_-We visited some museums; I must say there were a lot of them. I cannot remember the names of them, but I do know that one was called Permanenten._

…_.._

"Ell it's dinner time!" I heard Ann call.

I closed my diary after reading through it, and remembering the fond memories.

And then I called: "I'm coming!" and flew down to meet the rest of my true family.

**Clockwork's P.O.V; **

I looked at the possible outcome of the timeline. I mused over how drastically things could change if just a tiny bit of the timeline was changed. But I let out a sigh and dispelled the image on my viewing screen to another one where Danny ended up saving the world and was never a girl in that dimension. And Vlad was stranded bitter and lonely in space and I wondered if the fates had chosen the best way for the future.

Because the fates chose that Daniel Fenton was born a boy.

**A/N and that's the end. But if you want to continue the story, be my guest. But please tell me about it, and please do remember to credit me for the original story. **


End file.
